Una nueva vida
by Tasha Turner
Summary: Tiempo después de aquella trágica noche en que fuera derrotado el mago más malvado de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, 6 amigos se reúnen para recordar viejos tiempos. Las cicatrices del alma son las más difíciles de olvidar. Reviews! 3 capi y último!
1. Encuentros

**1 Parte: "Encuentros"**

**_"Una nueva vida empieza, un nuevo destino  
aunque se que ya no estás conmigo  
a veces sueño con que algún día volverás  
entonces abro los ojos, y vuelvo a la realidad".  
_**  
Un hombre caminaba por los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts, paseando la mirada por cada rincón del castillo, recordando divertido las aventuras vividas con sus amigos. Hacia tanto tiempo de eso. Sin embargo él lo recordaba como si hubiese ocurrido ayer.  
Tantos recuerdos, perdidos en el tiempo, tanta vida, arrebatada en un instante. A veces se preguntaba por qué las cosas tenían que haber finalizado así, por qué ese destino tan injusto.  
En aquellos momentos, de angustia, de dolor, lo que más quiso fue parar el tiempo, volver atrás, a cuando se conocieron, cuando apenas comenzaban su enseñanza en Hogwarts, en la primera de las aventuras. Pero era imposible.  
Resignación... ¿qué más le quedaba?  
Ese futuro juntos que los tres imaginaron de jóvenes nunca llegaría a cumplirse. Uno de ellos faltaba, un chico agradable e inocente que dio su vida por las personas a las que más quería, su mejor amigo...  
Cada noche soñaba con lo mismo, dolor, sufrimiento, lágrimas... pero el final, siempre distinto al real, al fin y al cabo, un final feliz.  
El individuo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, obligándose a no rememorar aquellos malos recuerdos, lo mejor era quedarse con lo bueno, así le había dicho una persona, y así lo iba a hacer.  
Buscó con más apremio a la persona que lo había citado allí, recorriendo pasillos y más pasillos. Debía esperarlo en el salón de los trofeos, o eso le había dicho.  
Al llegar al lugar observó que la estancia se encontraba aún vacía. Los alumnos no empezarían el nuevo curso hasta dentro de unas semanas y aún no habían llegado los profesores, excepto uno. Decidió esperar de brazos cruzados y pasó la vista por las vitrinas a rebosar de trofeos.  
La detuvo en un trofeo en particular, un trofeo de hacía unos 10 años aproximadamente, en la placa de oro podía leerse: "Premio por servicios especiales al colegio, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley".  
El joven sonrió al recordar la aventura vivida durante su segundo curso en el colegio, cuando los dos descubrieron la localización exacta de la cámara secreta y el basilisco que habitaba en ella.  
Sus ojos claros se inundaron repentinamente de lágrimas, y haciendo un gesto para retenerlas el joven se pasó una mano por ellos, aún sentía el dolor reciente y la añoranza de aquellos recuerdos.  
-¿Recordando viejos tiempos?- dijo de repente una voz a su espalda.  
-Hola Neville- dijo intentando que no se le notase mucho que había llorado.  
-¿Qué tal estás amigo?- preguntó dándole un abrazo amistoso.  
-Bueno, no me va tan mal como pensaba, ya veo que a ti te va estupendamente- dijo observándole de arriba a abajo.  
-Si, quién lo diría después de los desastres que armaba en la clase del profesor Snape.  
-Y ahora profesor de Herbología, pero reconoce que fuiste muy bueno en esa asignatura- dijo dándole una palmadas en la espalda.  
Neville sonrió.  
-¿Y Hermione donde está?- preguntó.  
-No lo sé, la verdad es que no sé mucho de ella desde lo que pasó- dijo tristemente.  
-Bueno, yo le he mandado algunas cartas y según parece le va muy bien en su carrera de auror, ya casi se está licenciando.  
-Me alegro mucho por ella, eso era lo que los dos querían- susurró.  
Neville miró preocupado a su amigo.  
-Vamos, Ron, la vida sigue, tú has triunfado como Guardián en la selección de Inglaterra, y Hermione va a ser aurora, Harry estaría muy orgulloso de vosotros- intentó animarle.  
Ron sonrió tristemente.  
-También él quería ser auror- susurró.  
-¡Ron¡Neville!- exclamó alegre una voz a su espalda.  
Ambos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta. Hermione Granger se encontraba en la puerta del salón, mirando con una sonrisa radiante a sus viejos amigos.  
Ron sintió la ya conocida sensación en el estómago, después de cinco años y la seguía viendo igual que desde su tercer curso. El tiempo no había pasado por ella, estaba igual a como la recordaba y al verla se preguntaba cómo había dejado pasar esos años sin hablarle.  
Sostenía en sus brazos un ramo de flores y vestía un traje de chaqueta azul pálido, con una falda a juego.  
Se acercó rápidamente a sus amigos y abrazó a Neville.  
-Me alegra mucho verte, hacía tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos- dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Si, demasiado, nos hemos distanciado estos últimos cinco años- repuso Neville tristemente.  
-Hola Hermione- dijo Ron manteniendo cierta distancia, aún le ponía nervioso y se sentía raro al estar frente a ella.  
La muchacha pareció entristecerse de repente, aunque le dirigió una media sonrisa antes de hablarle.  
-Hola Ron¿como estás?- preguntó con timidez.  
-Bien¿y tu, ya me ha contado Neville que te va bien en la carrera de Auror.  
-Bueno, dentro de una semana me dan el título.  
-Eso es Genial, Herm- dijo Ron casi sin darse cuenta, hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba así, como en los viejos tiempos.  
Un sentimiento de alegría invadió el corazón de Hermione al oír de nuevo el diminutivo que tanto usaban Harry y Ron en sus años de colegio, nadie la había llamado así desde hacia tanto tiempo...  
-Bueno, creo que deberíamos hacer aquello por lo que hemos venido ¿no?- dijo Ron rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los tres.  
-¿Acaso no pensáis esperarnos?- dijo de repente una voz a sus espaldas.  
En la puerta del salón se encontraba de brazos cruzados una muchacha pelirroja y de mirada castaña que en ese momento les sonreía divertida. Era la hermana de Ron, Ginny Weasley.  
-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- Ron apartó la cara hacia un lado, sin mirar siquiera a su hermana.  
-Tengo tanto derecho como tú a estar aquí- aseguró la chica cambiando el gesto de su cara a uno mucho más duro y fulminando a Ron con la mirada.  
-No te molestes, Ron, yo le pedí que viniera, pensé que a ella también le gustaría reunirse con nosotros- se disculpó Neville.  
-¿Y no pensaste que a lo mejor a mi no me gustaría que viniera?- le espetó enfadado.  
-Ron, por favor- le tranquilizó Hermione cogiéndole del brazo.  
Ron miró hacia otro lado, aún sin poder aceptar que su hermana hubiese venido. Después de lo que había pasado no tenía derecho alguno a estar ahí.  
-Bueno, ya veo que no soy bien recibida aquí, será mejor que me marche- dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta.  
-No¡espera¡Ginny!- dijo Hermione.  
Pero la muchacha no hizo caso, y siguió su camino fuera del salón de trofeos.  
-¿Es que no puedes darle ni siquiera una oportunidad?- preguntó Hermione furiosa- ¡Es tu hermana, Ron!  
-Dejó de serlo hace mucho tiempo, cuándo traicionó a nuestra familia- dijo Ron dándole la espalda a Hermione y apretando los puños con rabia.  
-¡Estaba enamorada, tienes que entenderlo- dijo Neville.  
-¡Nadie os ha dicho que tengáis que meteros en mi vida!- exclamó Ron- no sóis parte de mi familia.  
Neville y Hermione se miraron tristemente y al instante Ron se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.  
-Está bien- susurró Hermione- no nos meteremos en tu vida, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que quisiste hace mucho tiempo.  
Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la chica, mientras salía corriendo del salón de trofeos, tirando al suelo el ramo que sujetaba.  
Aunque hubiera deseado correr detrás de ella y abrazarla, su orgullo se lo impedía, aunque sabía que no debía tratarla así. Se limitó a bajar la vista hacia el suelo y apretó los ojos con fuerza para no dejar escapar unas lágrimas.  
-Debes reconocer que te has pasado, Ron- dijo Neville tranquilo.  
Ron lo miró tristemente y finalmente él también salió del salón en dirección opuesta a la de Hermione.  
-Bueno, me parece que no he llegado en buen momento- dijo una nueva persona que entró por una de las puertas de la pared contraria.  
Era una chica rubia, con unos ojos saltones de color azul y muy guapa.  
-Eso me temo, Luna- dijo Neville acercándose y tomando en sus manos el ramo de flores que Hermione había dejado caer momentos antes- creo que las cosas no podrían seguir peor.

------

-Tu hermano nunca cambiará¿verdad?.  
-Es un cabezota, le conozco, nunca cambiará como bien dices, pero esta vez tendrá que aceptarlo- dijo Ginny decidida mirando a su marido- no puede pasarse toda la vida sin hablarme.  
-Es normal que se comporte así, tampoco a mi me resulta fácil, recuerda que fuimos enemigos durante mucho tiempo.  
-¡Oh, vamos, Draco, eso fue hace años- susurró Ginny- además éramos unos críos, incluso Harry te perdonó, no entiendo por qué el no puede hacerlo.  
-La verdad es que me da igual que tu hermano no lo entienda, siempre lo he dicho- dijo abrazándola.  
-Si supiera a todo lo que has tenido que renunciar por mi cambiaría de opinión.  
-No estoy yo tan seguro, mira lo que les costó a tu padre y a tus otros hermanos.  
-¡Anda ya, si mis padres cambiaron de opinión sólo con ver a su nieta, se les caía la baba, y a Fred y a George también, incluso han decidido dejarle en herencia la tienda de bromas.  
-Por encima de mi cadáver, ya tenemos decidido que Eve trabajará para el ministerio de Magia.  
-Vamos, Draco, no sigas el ejemplo de tu padre, déjala a ella ser lo que quiera- advirtió Ginny.  
-Bien sabes que si la dejamos ser lo que quiera aceptará sin dudarlo la tienda de bromas.  
-Pues entonces adelante.  
-No me apoyas mucho con esa actitud¿sabes?- bromeó Draco.  
-Me gusta llevarte la contraria, cariño- dijo mirándole tiernamente.  
-¡Mami¡Papi!- gritaba una niña acercándose hacia ellos a toda velocidad- mirad lo que tengo.  
La niña era bajita, como de unos 4 años, con el pelo color rubio-rojizo que le llegaba por la cintura, unas pecas adornaban su cara, rasgo que la identificaba como una de los Weasley y tenía los mismos ojos grises de su padre.  
-A ver- dijo Draco acercándose a ella.  
La niña le mostró una especie de gusano de color verde que llevaba en la mano.  
-Eso es un gusarajo¡qué malos recuerdos me trae!- dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca de asco al contemplar al insecto.  
-¿Y qué hacen estos bichos, papi?- le preguntó la niña a Draco.  
-Pues comer, dormir y... - el chico se quedó pensando un poco- comer y dormir.  
-Jo¡que aburrido!- exclamó la niña soltando el gusarajo sobre la hierba.  
-Creo que ha heredado tu pasión por los insectos, Ginny- bromeó Draco.  
Pero Ginny no prestaba atención a su marido, se encontraba mirando a una figura situada de rodillas a la orilla del lago, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas.  
-Mira, papi¡es la tita Hermione!- dijo la niña contenta corriendo hacia ella, pero afortunadamente Draco la agarró a tiempo.  
-Ya la verás más tarde, cariño, ahora tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas, el castillo está lleno de fantasmas¿los quieres ver?.  
-¡Siiii!- exclamó la niña contenta estirando los brazos para que Draco la cogiese.  
-Será mejor que vayas a hablar con ella- le susurró Draco a Ginny antes de irse hacia el castillo con la niña en brazos.  
Ginny se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la orilla de lago, sentándose al lado de su amiga. Hermione levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Unos ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas.  
-Nunca logrará entenderme, nunca se dará cuenta- susurró tristemente abrazándose a Ginny.  
-Es Ron otra vez¿verdad?  
La joven asintió.  
-Ya sabes cómo es, Hermione, le conoces perfectamente, se siente muy culpable por lo que pasó, ambos os sentisteis culpables- susurró Ginny pasando una mano por el largo cabello de su amiga.  
-Jamás me imaginé que las cosas acabarían así, yo no decidí esto- sollozó.  
-Por supuesto que no, nadie podía saberlo.  
-Como cuando estábamos en sexto, me excluyó de su vida, igual que ahora, jamás me lo explicó, pero aún así...  
La muchacha hizo una pausa. No podía seguir hablando, pues nuevas lágrimas iban inundando sus ojos poco a poco.  
-Ya sabes por qué lo hizo, tal vez perdió su oportunidad, pero si no lo hubiera hecho todos habríais sufrido- susurró Ginny.  
-Pero tuve que enterarme por Harry, no tuvo siquiera el valor para contarme, jamás ha confiado en mí.  
-Estoy segura de que confía en ti, Hermione, pero sigue sintiendo remordimientos, aunque su amigo ya no este.  
-A veces también los siento yo, pero tengo que aceptarlo, no quiero a otro hombre más que a él- entonces hizo una pequeña pausa y volvió a hablar más calmadamente- incluso Harry se dio cuenta de ello.  
Una vez más volvió Hermione a revivir en su mente aquellos recuerdos que ya creía olvidados, que jamás querría recordar, pero que se clavan como puñales en el corazón.

_----------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------- _

-¿Harry?.  
-Her... mione- susurró el chico con esfuerzo levantando la vista hacia ella.  
-¡Qué alegría que hayas despertado!- exclamó contenta secándose las lágrimas.  
-Yo también... me alegro... mucho.  
-No hables, estás agotado, enseguida llamo a la enfermera para que te atienda- dijo Hermione levantándose del taburete en que se encontraba, pero de repente Harry la cogió del brazo.  
-No... no te vayas... aún no...- susurró incorporándose torpemente.  
-Ya te he dicho que no te movieras- le regañó tratando de acostarlo de nuevo.  
-No te vayas, por favor, Hermione- susurró Harry volviéndose a tumbar y mirando a la chica a los ojos.  
-Esta bien, me quedaré, pero quédate tranquilo¿de acuerdo?- dijo acariciándole cariñosamente la mejilla.  
El chico levantó una mano y con ella acarició la mano de Hermione.  
-Me alegro de que... me haya dejado despertar... al menos solo un momento- susurró con esfuerzo.  
Hermione no entendió las últimas palabras de su amigo, pensó que tal vez estuviera delirando a causa de la alta fiebre.  
-Quería despedirme... quería verte por última vez...  
-¿Despedirte¿cómo que despedirte?- susurró Hermione extrañada- acabas de llegar Harry, estás fuera del coma, ahora te toca recuperarte, vamos descansa.  
-No sabes las veces que le supliqué- continuó el muchacho casi sin escucharla- pero al final accedió, pensó que me lo debía.  
-Vamos Harry, cálmate, estás delirando, tiene que verte el médico- exclamó Hermione preocupada haciendo un nuevo ademán de marcharse.  
-¡No, no te vayas- dijo Harry comenzando a toser.  
-Pero estás mal, Harry, tenemos que avisar al médico- susurró la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-No llores, Hermione- dijo Harry secándole las lágrimas- estaré bien, sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo.  
La chica se arrodilló a los pies de la cama, sujetándole la mano y entonces Harry comenzó a hablar:  
-Hay algo que nunca te he dicho y ahora me arrepiento más que nunca de haber sido tan cobarde.  
Hermione le miraba con ternura y compasión, sabía que su amigo estaba teniendo sus últimos instantes de vida.  
-Te quiero, Hermione- dijo también derramando lágrimas- jamás te lo dije porque no quería interponerme entre tu y Ron, de hecho creo que por mi culpa él te dejó.  
Las últimas palabras de su amigo la dejaron perpleja.  
-No espero que me digas que me quieres- continuó Harry- sólo espero que tu y Ron os arregléis, nunca debí meterme entre vosotros.  
-No digas eso, ya no tiene solución, él no me quiere.  
-Claro que te quiere, él te adora Hermione, pero teme hacerme daño, lo veo en sus ojos- Harry sonrió- es un gran chico, por eso quiero que lo arregléis. Dale una oportunidad.  
-¿Y qué pasa contigo?  
-Yo ya no importo, no me queda mucho, pero vosotros tenéis toda la vida por delante.  
-No digas eso, tú te vas a poner bien¡te vas a poner bien¿me oyes?- dijo Hermione llorando desconsoladamente.  
Harry sonrió mirándola con dulzura y le acarició las mejillas mientras susurraba:  
-Mi querida Hermione, solo quiero que seas feliz.  
-Pues quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola tú también¡no puedes irte!.  
-Debo hacerlo, fue lo que yo elegí- sonrió- se me dio la oportunidad de dar la vida por la gente que quiero, ya nada tengo que hacer aquí.  
-No, eso es mentira, debes quedarte para cuidar de Ron y de mi, para poder casarte y tener una vida feliz como siempre quisiste- susurró Hermione- no puedes irte ahora.  
Harry la miró tristemente:  
-Lo siento mucho- dijo cerrando los ojos.  
-¡No¡No me dejes, Harry, no nos dejes- dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y hundiéndola sobre las sábanas de la cama.  
-Los veo a todos, Herm- continuó Harry casi sin escuchar a su amiga- están todos ahí, esperándome, Mamá, papá, Sirius, Dumbledore...  
-¡No Harry, por favor!- gritó Hermione agarrándose a su amigo- ¡No te vayas!.  
-Hasta dentro de muchos años, nos encontraremos allá arriba.  
Y con un último suspiro, se fue, dejándola sola en su desesperación, implorando ayuda. Una ayuda que no llegaría hasta mucho más adelante, cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde.

--------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------

------

-Papi¿estamos llegando ya¿dónde viven los fantasmas¿eres amigo de alguno?- preguntaba la niña rápidamente y con mucha emoción.  
-Tranquila, Eve, enseguida llegamos, ya lo sabrás todo cuando estemos allí.  
Doblaron una esquina, bajando hacia la entrada para encaminarse posteriormente al Gran Comedor. Pero al llegar a la puerta principal vieron a una persona apoyada en la puerta y con las manos en la cabeza.  
Cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, esa persona levantó la vista y miró a Draco y a la pequeña.  
-¿Quién es ese señor, papi?- preguntó la niña escondiéndose detrás de su padre.  
Mientras tanto Ron y Draco se fulminaban con la mirada, o más bien el primero fulminaba al segundo, porque Draco permanecía con la mirada impasible, o al menos eso intentaba.  
-No esperaba encontrarme con indeseables en el castillo después de tantos años- dijo con desprecio- pero veo que vaya a donde vaya nunca se acaban.  
Draco lo miró con rabia.  
-No voy a empezar una estúpida discusión contigo y menos delante de mi hija, podrías tener un poco más de respeto con eso.  
Ron miró hacia otro lado.  
-Vamos papi, tenemos que ver a los fantasmas- exclamó la niña tirando del brazo de Draco.  
Draco se agachó y la miró.  
-Lo siento, cariño, pero hoy no va a poder ser.  
-Joooo, papi, yo quería verlos- dijo la niña haciendo pucheros.  
-Otro día, ahora están muy ocupados, pero pronto vendremos otra vez a verlos ¿vale?- dijo secándole los ojos- ahora venga, tienes que ir con mamá, yo tengo que hablar un momento con este señor.  
La niña se separó de su padre con cara de reproche y luego pasó al lado de Ron sin mirarlo encaminándose hacia los terrenos.  
-Es una niña muy buena, es una pena que por culpa de tu cabezonería no pueda conocer a su tío- dijo Draco.  
-Se parece mucho a ti- repuso Ron de mal talante- espero que sólo físicamente.  
-Puedes decir lo que quieras, no va a afectarme en absoluto- dijo Draco tranquilamente- pero con mi hija no te metas, te lo advierto.  
-¡Qué tierno!- exclamó Ron con sorna- ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan paternal?.  
-No te interesa saberlo.  
-Tienes razón, no me interesa- dijo Ron poniéndose delante de él- lo que si me interesa saber es¿qué haces tú aquí?.  
-He venido con mi mujer- respondió tranquilamente.  
-No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí, y mi hermana no es tu mujer.  
-¡Oh, ahora la llamas hermana¿no¡después de haberle dado la espalda durante cinco años!- espetó Draco furioso.  
-Ella fue la que me dio la espalda al fugarse contigo¡le dio la espalda a su familia!.  
-Es exactamente lo mismo que hice yo, y lo mismo que haces tú ahora.  
-Yo no¡fue ella!- exclamó furioso- ella es la única que quiso alejarse, y tú tienes la culpa.  
Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-Eso no voy a discutírtelo- afirmó- pero después de tantos años y después de que toda tu familia me haya aceptado, no entiendo aún por qué sigues con esa actitud.  
Ron se quedó callado y lo miró a los ojos.  
-Por tu culpa él murió, además de que alejaste a mi hermana de su familia¿cómo quieres que me comporte?.  
Draco bajó la cabeza y repuso tristemente:  
-Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que pasó.  
-¡Claro que la tienes!- exclamó dando un puñetazo en la pared- por eso no tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí, al igual que ella.  
-¡No¡yo no tengo la culpa de lo que pasó¡estás equivocado!- sollozó Draco furiosamente.  
-¿Ahora vas a llorar, tus lágrimas nunca serán suficientes- repuso Ron fríamente- jamás podrán compararse con las que derramé yo al perderle.  
-¡No!.  
-¡Perdí a mi mejor amigo por tu culpa!.  
-¡Cállate!- sollozó Draco propinándole un puñetazo a Ron en el pómulo.  
Éste se apoyó en la pared para no caerse y se pasó una mano por la parte dolorida.  
-Jamás te perdonaré esto- susurró con furia- al igual que no voy a perdonarte que le robaras la vida a mi mejor amigo, eso tenlo muy en cuenta.  
Y dicho esto se marchó furioso del castillo, dejando a Draco sólo, sólo... con sus remordimientos, sus sentimientos de culpa, sus pensamientos por todo lo que sucedió aquella trágica noche.

_-----------Flash Back------------- _

-¡Harry¡¡Harry!- llamaba desesperadamente un chico- ¿dónde estás, Harry¡contesta!.  
Se alejaba, gateando poco a poco, de la pelea desatada en los terrenos, buscando como podía a su amigo, aquel que debía enfrentarse al señor tenebroso.  
Un mortífago se puso delante, interrumpiendo la búsqueda y le pegó una fuerte patada en la cara. Draco se sujetó la nariz con fuerza, un hilo de sangre comenzaba a bajar por uno de los orificios.  
El otro mortífago se abalanzó sobre él, arrojándole a la fría hierba. Puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Draco, mientras éste apretaba los puños y lanzaba inútiles puñetazos que su agresor esquivaba fácilmente.  
Rápidamente, Draco cogió con una mano las que el mortífago tenía sobre su cuello y con la otra agarró fuertemente la varita que se encontraba en su bolsillo.  
La apuntó hacia el mortífago, pero apenas era capaz de pronunciar una palabra, pues se estaba ahogando, y le costaba respirar cada vez más.  
Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, y sabía que pronto iba a morir.  
Pero de repente...  
-¡Desmaius!.  
Un chorro de luz roja alcanzó al mortífago en el pecho, sus manos dejaron de aferrar el cuello de Draco y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, al lado del muchacho, quedando tendido e inconsciente.  
-¿Estás bien?- la persona que había pronunciado el hechizo se había acercado hacia él y ahora se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, mirándole con expresión preocupada.  
Su vista comenzó a despejarse y pudo distinguir el bello rostro de la muchacha, su cabello pelirrojo y sus preciosos ojos castaños.  
-Ginny...- susurró débilmente- si, estoy bien.  
La chica lo ayudó a levantarse, y Draco comenzó a frotarse el cuello dolorido, la marca de las manos del mortífago aún seguía ahí.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Draco extrañado- ¡tenías que estar cuidando a los otros alumnos!.  
Ginny sollozó débilmente y se abrazó a Draco.  
-Lo siento- susurró- es que estaba muy preocupada por ti, no estabas en la sala común, fui a buscarte y me asusté mucho.  
-Tranquila- dijo dándole unos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza- sólo buscaba a Harry¿sabes dónde está?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.  
-Si, están en el Gran Comedor- sollozó hipando levemente- es horrible, Draco, han matado a Dumbledore.  
-¿Qué!- exclamó- Oh, no, tenemos que encontrar a Harry enseguida, vamos.  
La cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta el Gran Comedor.  
Cuando llegaron, un gran resplandor les deslumbró, una luz brillante y de color perla. Se taparon los ojos. Un grito desgarrador se oyó en la lejanía, y una suave explosión hizo eco en el lugar.  
La luz fue remitiendo poco a poco, y se volvieron a ver la horrible escena. Las ventanas del Gran Comedor estaban totalmente destruidas, las mesas se habían echado a un lado con brusquedad. Varios alumnos, los profesores y algunos mortífagos estaban en el suelo, algunos inconscientes, otros... muertos.  
Sobre la mesa de profesores, un cuerpo se encontraba tumbado boca abajo. Su pelo, azabache y alborotado, delataba quién era.  
Dos figuras se acercaron hacia él. La chica tenía la túnica desgarrada y un corte muy feo en la cara, y el muchacho cojeaba torpemente debido a una herida sangrante que asomaba a través del pantalón. Eran Ron y Hermione.  
Ginny y Draco se acercaron también, corriendo a ver qué había pasado.  
El chico, vio a los pies de la gran mesa, el cuerpo de un hombre, bajito y con cara de rata, con los ojos y la boca abiertos de sorpresa, víctima seguramente del Avada Kedavra. Era Peter Pettigrew.  
En cuanto se aproximaron pudieron ver, con alegría, que su amigo Harry había abierto los ojos, y se incorporaba a trompicones con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione.  
De repente, una exclamación de la muchacha, sorprendió a todos los presentes.  
-¡Harry, tu... tu... cicatriz...- Hermione señalaba a la frente de Harry muy sorprendida- tu cicatriz ha desaparecido.  
El muchacho posó una mano en su frente y pudo comprobar sorprendido las palabras de su amiga. No había nada que sobresaliese, su cicatriz en forma de rayo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.  
-¡No está!- exclamó contento.  
Todos los presentes pudieron sonreír ante la expresión de la cara de su amigo. Era de completa felicidad.  
-¿Qué pasó, Harry?- preguntó Draco extrañado- ¿cómo lo venciste?.  
-Fue por Colagusano- susurró Harry, sus ojos se posaron directamente en la figura del mortífago, muerto a los pies de la mesa de profesores, casi con una expresión de tristeza- se interpuso entre Voldemort y yo, y recibió el Avada Kedavra, me dijo que lo sentía. Después no se cómo, la maldición se volvió contra Voldemort, y no se que pasó después, sólo recuerdo que me empezó a doler la frente y me desmayé.  
Los muchachos escucharon terminar a Harry muy sorprendidos.  
Después, para sorpresa de todos, Harry miró hacia la parte trasera de la mesa de profesores, se levantó de allí con esfuerzo y se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de uno de los profesores.  
Su larga melena y su barba blanca se encontraban extendidas sobre el suelo, sus gafas de media luna estaban rotas a su lado.  
Harry las cogió y las apretó fuertemente en su mano, unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer a través de sus ojos esmeraldas.  
Hermione se abrazó a Ron fuertemente y comenzó a llorar también, el chico posó una mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga, y la acarició cariñosamente, intentando consolarla. También él parecía estar a punto de llorar.  
Ginny se quedó donde estaba, tapándose los ojos con ambas manos, sollozando ligeramente, y Draco se acercó hasta Harry y le pasó una mano por el hombro, intentando reconfortarle.  
De repente, todo sucedió en un instante, sorprendiendo a los cinco chicos que lloraban la muerte de su director.  
Una figura se levantó lentamente del suelo, y sin que los muchachos se diesen cuenta, se acercó sin hacer ruido, con una sola idea en mente "matar al traidor".  
Sin importarle siquiera que ese mismo fuera su hijo, solamente buscando calmar su sed de venganza, Lucius Malfoy apuntó a Draco por la espalda y pronunció un hechizo.  
El único que pudo reaccionar a tiempo fue Harry que, mientras un chorro de luz negra se iba acercando poco a poco a su amigo, se puso delante para servirle de escudo.  
La maldición dio de lleno en el muchacho, la vista se le nubló, un hilo de sangre asomaba por su boca, y las piernas le flaquearon, haciendo que cayera sobre el frío suelo, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Antes de perder la consciencia podía sentir como una persona lo sujetaba y lo llamaba varias veces, mientras un nuevo rayo, esta vez de luz verde, impactaba sobre uno de los presentes.  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco se quedaron boquiabiertos al observar cómo Lucius Malfoy caía al suelo, muerto, presa del Avada Kedavra. Había una persona detrás de él, apuntando todavía con la varita al aire y con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. Era Narcissa Malfoy.

------------- Fin Flash Back --------------

Draco Malfoy se dejó resbalar poco a poco sobre una de las columnas del castillo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se encogió sobre el suelo, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y el rostro escondido.

-------

-¡Mamá, estoy aquí!- gritaba la niña alegremente corriendo de nuevo alrededor de los terrenos de Hogwarts, aproximándose cada vez más hacia las dos figuras que seguían charlando animadamente en la orilla del lago, su madre y su madrina.  
Eve se echó sobre los brazos de Ginny, sonriente.  
Las dos adultas estallaron en carcajadas ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña.  
-¿Dónde está tu padre?- preguntó extrañada Ginny al haber visto llegar sola a la niña.  
-Sigue dentro, me dijo que hoy no podía llevarme a ver a los fantasmas- dijo haciendo pucheros.  
-¿Y por qué dijo eso?- preguntó esta vez Hermione.  
-Porque se quedó hablando dentro del castillo con un señor- les explicó Eve.  
Hermione y Ginny se miraron aún sin comprender.  
-¿Conocías a ese señor?- le preguntó su madre.  
-No.  
Una vez más las dos adultas compartieron una misma mirada de extrañeza.  
Entonces Ginny alzó la vista hacia la puerta de entrada al castillo, y vio a una persona saliendo de allí, apresuradamente. Le resultó muy fácil distinguir la figura aunque la distancia entre ellos era considerable, su pelo rojo, característico en toda su familia, era inconfundible.  
Era su hermano Ron.  
Rápidamente se levantó de la orilla y miro dubitativa hacia la puerta de entrada, y después lentamente pasó la vista hacia la figura de Ron.  
¿Qué habría ocurrido entre Draco y Ron mientras estaban en el castillo?.  
-¿Qué pasa, Ginny?- preguntó Hermione, ahora era ella quien tenía a la niña en brazos, y miraba hacia la puerta de entrada, extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.  
La muchacha volvió en si.  
-Necesito que te quedes un momento con Eve mientras voy al castillo- le pidió mientras caminaba rápidamente por los terrenos.  
-¿Pero qué pasa!- preguntó Hermione, esta vez tenía que gritar pues Ginny estaba casi llegando hacia la puerta de entrada al castillo.  
Pero no le contestó.  
Se encaminaba lo más rápido posible por el vestíbulo, buscando con la vista a algo o a alguien.  
Finalmente lo encontró, estaba agachado en el suelo, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas y el rostro escondido, mirando hacia abajo.  
Caminó esta vez más despacio hacia el muchacho, y al llegar a su lado, se puso de rodillas en el suelo y le pasó una mano por los hombros de forma afectuosa.  
-¿Draco?- preguntó casi temiendo alterar el estado en que se encontraba su marido- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?.  
Pero él no respondió. Seguía con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarla siquiera. Temblaba ligeramente de arriba a abajo e hipaba constantemente.  
Ginny lo miró preocupada.  
-Mírame, por favor- sintió como esas palabras salían de su boca con dificultad, sabiendo lo que encontraría si el muchacho la miraba.  
Esta vez Draco pareció oírla, pues levantó ligeramente la cabeza y muy despacio, hasta que sus ojos encharcados en lágrimas miraron directamente a los de ella.  
Ginny se encontró con los mismos ojos y la misma expresión, que hacía tanto tiempo no había vuelto a aparecer en el rostro de Draco. Unos ojos tristes, vacíos y sin esperanza, como si hubieran perdido la vida en un suspiro.  
Los ojos de Ginny también empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas solamente por contemplar aquella expresión de profunda tristeza. Un pesado nudo se formaba poco a poco en su garganta y las mejillas comenzaron a enrojecérsele.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó preocupada abrazando a Draco fuertemente, intentando calmar su pena... intentando desesperadamente consolarle, igual que había hecho otras veces, hacía ya mucho tiempo- ¿qué es lo que te ha dicho mi hermano?.  
-Fue mi culpa- repitió dificultosamente debido al hipo que surgía poco a poco en su garganta- fue mi culpa que él muriera.  
-¿Quién...?- comenzó a preguntar Ginny, pero enseguida comprendió- no, no, Draco, tú no tienes la culpa de eso.  
-Lo hizo para protegerme- al acabar la frase se derrumbó de nuevo en brazos de su mujer, sollozando fuertemente.  
-Él te salvó la vida, tú no se lo pediste, no tienes la culpa, fue decisión suya- intentó darle a entender Ginny, pero Draco no daba su brazo a torcer, sabía que quien debía haber muerto aquel día era él... sólo él. Estaba convencido de ello.  
Con suavidad, Ginny lo levantó del suelo, y le secó las lágrimas mientras le plantaba suaves besos en las mejillas.  
-Vámonos a casa- le susurró al oído ligeramente.  
Draco esbozó una sonrisa en su cara antes de salir de nuevo por la puerta de entrada, apoyado sobre Ginny, dispuesto a recibir a Eve en brazos y volver de nuevo juntos a casa.

-------

El muchacho pelirrojo se frotaba fuertemente las mejillas mientras se dirigía furioso encaminándose por los terrenos, sin un rumbo fijo.  
Inmediatamente sintió que alguien lo observaba y volvió la cabeza.  
Hermione y la niña pequeña que había acompañado a Draco se encontraban en la orilla, bajo la sombra de un gran abeto, jugando divertidas, y en la puerta de entrada Ginny penetraba en el silencioso castillo sin mirar hacia atrás.  
Se quedó contemplando aquella estampa unos segundos, sin notar que sus labios se curvaban poco a poco en una sonrisa dulce y de cariño.  
Aquella imagen era con la que tantas veces había soñado. Hermione, su amada Hermione, sentada sobre la hierba, jugando con un niño, el hijo que ambos tenían en común, mientras él se acercaba hacia ellos, y los tres reían divertidos.  
Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente desde hacía varios años, y la niña que allí se encontraba era su propia sobrina, a la que jamás había conocido.  
Sus ojos pasaron de la pequeña Eve hasta Hermione. Su piel morena, su pelo castaño con unos rizos bien marcados, sus ojos castaños y grandes, su nariz recta y sus labios finos y curvados. Seguía conservando su vitalidad y su juventud se notaba más que nunca. Pero, desgraciadamente, en aquel rostro tan bello sólo había lugar para la tristeza.  
Lo que desde hacía tanto tiempo le había pasado a él.  
Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado y distinguió dos figuras que se acercaban poco a poco también a la sombra del abeto.  
Eran su hermana Ginny y Draco Malfoy.  
Intercambiaron unas palabras con Hermione y después se marcharon de nuevo hacia el castillo.  
Ron los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron en el umbral de la puerta.  
Rápidamente salió de los terrenos y se encaminó por la parte trasera del castillo. Encontró finalmente unas pequeñas escaleras y bajó por ellas.  
La estancia en la que se encontraba olía a humedad y a polvo, y se encontraba pobremente iluminado aún a la luz del día. Recorrió un pequeño túnel y finalmente pasó hacia el otro lado.  
Los primeros rayos de sol del atardecer se reflejaron en el horizonte. Un bosque de encinas rodeaba el lugar y varias lápidas reposaban sobre la fría hierba, cada una con un nombre y unas fechas.  
Pasó de largo por todas las tumbas y entró en un pequeño santuario, hecho de piedra, parecido a los totems.  
En su interior reposaba un ataúd, fuertemente cerrado, con unas letras color esmeralda que se entrelazaban formando un nombre, unas banderas color escarlata y dorado colgaban de la pared, y miles de ramos de flores reposaban sobre el ataúd y alrededor de él. En un pequeño pedestal de plata, reposaba una espada fina y larga, con rubíes en la empuñadura y un nombre grabado en la hoja de hierro, "Godric Gryffindor".  
Las letras color esmeralda del ataúd se unían para formar un nombre "Harry James Potter", y justo debajo la fecha de su nacimiento y del día de su muerte, acompañado por unas frases que decían "Querido amigo, aquí reposarás durante toda la eternidad, bajo el cobijo de nuestros corazones".  
Esa era la frase que Ron y Hermione habían escrito especialmente para él.  
Justo debajo, al lado de una corona de flores que ellos habían comprado, había un pequeño marco con una foto, echa justo antes del ataque, el día de la graduación. En ella salían Harry, Ron y Hermione, abrazados y muy sonrientes con sus distintos diplomas.  
Ron observó detenidamente y con cariño la fotografía. Se arrodilló junto al ataúd y posó una mano tiernamente por la superficie de mármol.  
Una lágrima asomó por sus ojos azules al recordar las últimas palabras que le había dicho al muchacho, cuando habían discutido acerca de lo que ambos sentían por Hermione.  
Después de su muerte, se maldijo mil veces al recordar que lo último que le había dicho a su amigo habían sido esas últimas palabras.

_"Ron... yo no elegí esto, tienes que creerme, cambiaría mil veces lo que siento antes de haceros daño a alguno de los dos".  
El muchacho pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada.  
"Mira, Harry, desde que llegué al colegio, incluso mucho antes, he tenido que soportar estar a la sombra de mis hermanos, hasta en el primer momento en que te conocí y nos hicimos amigos... siempre he sido tu sombra, la sombra del niño-que-vivió...".  
"Yo no quise serlo nunca, jamás hubiera preferido ser el niño-que-vivió- murmuró el muchacho moreno tristemente".  
"Lo sé, Harry, pero aún así, por muchos logros que hiciera, ahí estabas tu... para ser más importante... todas las miradas iban a ti... aunque tu no lo buscases".  
Harry bajó la vista apenado.  
"Pero, por primera vez... una persona se fijó en mi antes... Hermione, ella me quería... pero como siempre, ahí estabas tu, para ponerte en medio de todo".  
"No, Ron, estás equivocado, yo jamás pretendí interponerme entre vosotros".  
"Puede que no lo quisieras, pero de un modo u otro lo hiciste- le espetó el muchacho furioso- yo no quería hacerte daño y dejé incluso a Hermione, la única chica a la que he querido, pero te juro que esta vez no me rendiré...- estas últimas palabras salieron de la boca de Ron casi sin que quisiera decirlas, y estalló en llanto- ¡voy a luchar por Hermione aunque para ello tenga que enfrentarme contigo!".  
Ron se dio la vuelta rápidamente y salió de allí corriendo"._

El hombre apretó fuertemente los puños sobre el frío ataúd de su amigo, y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar rápidamente por sus mejillas. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, cada vez más grande, que le dificultaba respirar, y su boca se cerró ante un grito desgarrador que luchaba por salir de ella.  
De repente, una mano se posó sobre su hombro, casi asustándole.  
Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y la otra persona retrocedió algo asustada por la reacción de Ron.  
Éste se encontró con unos ojos grises que lo miraban tristemente, un cabello rizado y largo, rubio-rojizo. En el rostro pálido y pecoso se dibujó un gesto de preocupación.  
-¿Por qué llora, señor?- le preguntó la niña.  
Ron la miró sorprendido, luego bajó la vista y se pasó una mano secándose los ojos. Miró a la niña y negó con la cabeza.  
-No es nada, es sólo que me ha caído una cosa en los ojos y me escuecen- mintió.  
La niña lo miró dubitativa.  
-Eso es lo que siempre me dice mi padre, se piensa que me lo creo, pero no es así, yo se que está llorando- respondió sinceramente.  
Ron abrió mucho los ojos, mirándola atónito.  
-¿Tu papá llora?- le preguntó.  
-A veces, cuando se acuerda de él- la niña señaló el retrato que Ron miraba sólo unos segundos antes- es mi tío Harry.  
Ron se quedó enfrascado en las últimas palabras.  
-Usted sale con él en esa foto- dijo la niña observándola más detenidamente- ¿es que lo conocía?.  
Ron asintió tristemente.  
-¿Era su amigo?- otro asentimiento- entonces también tenía que ser amigo de la tía Hermione- también esta vez asintió- mi papi dice que el tío Harry era su mejor amigo, por eso se pone tan triste cuando lo recuerda¿usted se ponía también triste por eso¿porque le recordaba?.  
Ron la miró sorprendido por la rapidez con la que hacía preguntas la niña y le sonrió.  
-Sí, también estaba triste por eso.  
-Mi mamá también se pone triste a veces, pero menos que mi padre, aunque las veces que se pone más triste es cuando se acuerda de mi tío Ron- le informó la niña.  
Ron se acercó más a ella, muy interesado en lo último que le había dicho.  
-¿Qué te ha contado tu mamá de tu tío Ron?.  
-Me dijo que trabajaba en quidditch y que estaba muy ocupado viajando y que por eso no podía venir a verme- dijo la niña tristemente.  
-¿Te gustaría conocerle?.  
La niña asintió contenta:  
-¡Si, me encantaría, quisiera saber donde está.  
Ron sonrió.  
-Si quieres yo lo puedo buscar.  
La niña le sonrió.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?.  
-Evelinne Malfoy.  
-Muy bien, Evelinne, si lo veo le diré que venga a verte.  
-¡Muchas gracias, señor!- la niña se lanzó a sus brazos de manera afectuosa.  
Ron por un momento no reaccionó, pero al instante, le devolvió el abrazo a la niña.  
Cuando se separaron Ron le preguntó:  
-Por cierto¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?.  
-Estaba escondiéndome para que no me encontrase la tía Hermione, casi nunca lo hace- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
Ron se rió fuertemente.  
De repente, una voz se oyó en la lejanía.  
-¡Eve¡Eve¿donde estás, cariño?.  
Una muchacha atravesó el cementerio rápidamente y se detuvo hasta llegar al santuario.  
Pasó la vista por allí, y la detuvo en las dos personas que se encontraban allí, de repente pareció ruborizarse y se mostró más tímida.  
-Hola tita- le dijo la niña sonriente acercándose a ella- estaba hablando con este señor- lo señaló a él.  
Ron se levantó del suelo en el que había estado de rodillas hasta entonces y se acercó lentamente a ellas.  
Hermione lo miró extrañada.  
-Cariño, tenemos que irnos, tus padres tienen que irse ya- le informó sin apartar la vista de Ron.  
-¿Ya¿tan pronto?- se quejó Eve.  
Hermione cogió a la niña de la mano y quiso llevarla hasta los terrenos de nuevo, pero Ron lo impidió cogiéndola del brazo.  
-No os vayáis aún- le pidió.  
Hermione lo miró de nuevo extrañada.  
-Lo siento, tenemos que irnos ya, Ginny y Draco están esperando en los terrenos- dijo soltándose al instante- vamos, Eve- le dijo a la niña apremiándola del brazo.  
-Espera- dijo la pequeña, se soltó de Hermione y se acercó a Ron.  
Eve le tiró de la chaqueta fuertemente indicándole que se agachara y cuando lo hizo le abrazó de nuevo y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla.  
En brazos de Ron, la niña sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a alguien que se encontraba allí, y que sólo ella se percató de su presencia.  
El sujeto le devolvió la sonrisa y le indicó llevándose un dedo a los labios que se callase.  
La niña alzó el pulgar con un gesto que indicaba un "OK".  
Después se soltó de Ron y se dirigió hacia Hermione, saludando con la mano a este primero y alejándose con ella hacia los terrenos.  
Ron las vio desaparecer con nostalgia.

------

Draco se acercó sonriente hacia su hija, que iba cogida de la mano de Hermione, y la subió en brazos.  
-Nos tenemos que ir ya, cariño, otro día te enseño los fantasmas¿vale?.  
La niña asintió.  
-Gracias, pero ya no estoy tan interesada como antes.  
Draco, Ginny y Hermione se miraron extrañados.  
-¿Por qué dices eso, Eve?- le preguntó su madre.  
-Por nada- dijo la niña intentando quitarle importancia.  
Así con un gesto de preocupación los tres adultos se marcharon de Hogwarts, con la pequeña en brazos.

-----------------

**Fin 1 Parte**


	2. La decisión de Ron

**_De la autora: _**

**_Contestaciones a los reviews_**

_**Biank Radcliffe: **Hola wapisima! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia me gusto mucho que dejaras un comentario y me alegra que te gustase (hasta el punto de soltar alguna que otra lagrimilla jejejeje) Espero que sigas leyendo porque de aqui en adelante vas a encontrar muchas sorpresas, o eso espero, jijijiji. Bsitos! _

_**Hermlils: **Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar comentario, la verdad fue el primero que me llego y me hizo mucha ilusion jejejeje. También mi hermana lloro con la historia asi que no te de vergüenza a ti mas bien ten preparados los clinex para lo que llega a continuacion (yo solo aviso jejejeje). Muchos bsos! Y espero que te guste!._

**2 Parte: "La decisión de Ron"**

**Hoy una decisión he tomado**

**recuperaré** **al ser amado**

**él** **estaría de acuerdo, me daría su apoyo**

**por** **ello, he de intentarlo.**

Los fríos pasillos de la prisión de Azkaban se encontraban apenas iluminados bajo las antorchas llameantes situadas sobre las paredes de piedra.

Los dementores vagaban de un lado a otro, asomándose de vez en cuando hacia la celda de un alma abandonada, suspirando de terror y de locura. Las horribles criaturas caminaban en esos momentos por el décimo pasillo subterráneo, el último de todos.

Se dispusieron a abrir una de las celdas, mientras los prisioneros balbuceaban y temblaban aterrorizados ante la presencia de aquellos seres.

Se acercaron a la esquina más profunda de la celda, donde una persona estaba agachada, apoyada sobre la húmeda y fría pared, asiendo los barrotes de la pequeña ventana que daba al exterior, mirando con nostalgia la luz de la luna y las estrellas, que apenas se veían a través de ella.

Los dementores la agarraron por debajo de los hombros, y la arrastraron fuera de la celda, sin apenas resistencia por parte de la prisionera, la cual seguía con la mirada perdida vuelta hacia la ventana.

Las criaturas la llevaron por varios pisos, arrastrándola incluso por las escaleras, hasta dejar atrás los subterráneos, donde los dementores la llevaron por un pasillo hasta que la arrojaron hacia una pequeña habitación.

Aquel lugar estaba desierto, no tenía ventanas, y una pequeña lámpara colgaba del techo, iluminando la sala.

Los dementores la sentaron en una silla, que se encontraba frente a un pequeño mostrador que atravesaba toda la habitación, con un cristal encima sobre toda su superficie, y una pequeña apertura en forma de semicírculo en medio del cristal.

Después las criaturas salieron de la estancia, dejándola sola.

Tampoco reconocía muy bien donde estaba, y eso le daba igual, ella seguía con la mirada perdida, sin enfocarla a ninguna parte, esperando algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era.

Al otro lado del mostrador, se abrió una puerta, que hasta entonces tampoco se había percatado de que allí estaba, y una persona encapuchada entró por ella.

Levantó la mirada con desgana y la dirigió hacia el individuo, el cual ya se había sentado en la silla de enfrente y se bajaba la capucha, dejando a relucir su rostro.

Su cabello rubio caía elegantemente por encima de sus hombros, en su pálido y delgado rostro se reflejaba un gesto de preocupación, y sus ojos, grises y cálidos, eran el vivo retrato de la más profunda tristeza.

-Hola madre- murmuró Draco lentamente, pasando la vista desde las grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos de su madre, del mismo color que los suyos, a su pelo largo que caía pesado y enredado hasta su cintura.

Su estado era mucho más lamentable que el de hacía sólo unos días, cuando la había visitado por última vez.

Narcissa Malfoy lo miró extrañada y luego susurró su nombre:

-¿Draco?.

El muchacho asintió.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó apoyando una mano sobre el cristal.

La mujer hizo lo mismo, poniendo su mano a la altura de la de su hijo, una mano huesuda, con manchas, y que denotaba su extrema delgadez.

-Ahora bien- respondió sonriente, aunque sus ojos no sonreían, estaban como sin vida.

Draco le correspondió la sonrisa, mucho más alegre que la de ella.

La mujer echó un vistazo a su hijo, pasando la vista por la lujosa túnica que llevaba puesta.

-¿Adonde vas tan elegante?- le preguntó.

-Hoy es la graduación de Hermione- le informó- se convertirá oficialmente en aurora.

-¿Hermione¿que Hermione?- le preguntó extrañada su madre.

Draco borró rápidamente la sonrisa que hasta hacía sólo unos segundos se había dibujado en su cara.

-¿No te acuerdas?.

La mujer movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

Draco bajó la mirada tristemente.

-¿Por qué¿era importante¿tenía que acordarme?- preguntó preocupada y entristecida la mujer.

-No, no importa, es igual- la tranquilizó Draco.

Aunque su madre no parecía muy convencida, ella también bajó la cabeza tristemente.

-¡Ey, vamos- intentó animarla Draco- mira, te he traído algo, seguro que con esto te animas.

Rebuscó con apremio en sus bolsillos y sacó tres fotos de un sobre que llevaba en el pantalón. Todas mostraban a una niña pequeña, rubia y de ojos grises, en una ocasión abrazada a su padre, y en otra a su madrina Hermione.

-Toma- pasó las fotos por el semicírculo del cristal.

Narcissa las cogió y las observó detenidamente.

-Que guapa está- dijo con una sonrisa mirando la foto tiernamente- se parece mucho a su padre.

Draco sonrió.

-Cuando sea mayor se va a casar con Lucius Malfoy, ese chico es un muy buen partido- prosiguió aún sonriendo.

Draco la miró extrañado.

-Mamá¿qué...?.

-Es Narcissa, siempre fue el ojito derecho de su madre- decía ahora casi sin escucharle.

Un brillo de tristeza apareció de nuevo en los ojos de Draco, y ambos se le llenaron de lágrimas, mientras un nudo aparecía en su garganta.

Narcissa levantó la mirada de las fotografías.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó amablemente- ¿conoces a Narcissa?.

Las lágrimas recorrieron lentamente sus mejillas, mientras su madre pasaba una mano tiernamente sobre la fotografía, con la misma mirada de dulzura.

Permaneció así unos instantes, que a Draco le parecieron siglos, y levantó la vista de nuevo hacia su hijo. Lo miró preocupada

-Draco...- dijo levantándose del asiento y acercándose más al cristal- ¿qué te pasa¿es que acaso me he vuelto a olvidar de algo?.

El muchacho se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es nada.

De repente, la puerta que había detrás de Narcissa se volvió a abrir, y uno de los carceleros de Azkaban se acercó a ella.

-Ya me tengo que ir, adiós, dile a mi nieta que pronto saldré de aquí- le dijo su madre sonriente.

Draco asintió intentando sonreír, mientras veía cómo dos dementores conducían de nuevo a su madre a los subterráneos.

Al cerrarse la puerta, el muchacho se derrumbó sobre el mostrador, llorando amargamente.

Si tan solo pudiese sacarla de allí...

La sentencia había sido tan injusta... doce años... doce años sólo por intentar proteger a su hijo... de aquel hombre con el que la habían obligado a casarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una muchacha se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, con los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y un pergamino, que había recibido recientemente, entre sus manos.

Se había vestido muy elegante, con unos zapatos de tacón alto y fino, una túnica color beys, y el pelo largo bien recogido en un moño.

Esa tarde iba a graduarse, y a partir de aquel día tendría una carrera con la que podría ganarse la vida.

Solamente tenía que decidir adonde debía ir...

Aquel pergamino que ella sujetaba, mostraba varias ofertas de algunos ministerios de magia, los cuales solicitaban su ayuda en cuestión de misiones para los aurores.

Sólo debía decidir si quedarse allí en Londres o irse a vivir fuera, a otro país, en donde seguramente el cambio sería radical.

Conocería nueva gente, afrontaría nuevas experiencias... todo ello lejos de aquí.

Y sobre todo, por encima de todas las cosas, olvidaría...

Pero¿realmente quería olvidar¿en realidad quería marcharse y olvidar todas las experiencias que había vivido en aquel lugar?.

Su vista recorrió cada rincón del pequeño apartamento que unos meses antes había alquilado.

¿Qué le quedaba aquí que podía retenerla a quedarse?.

Su vista se posó finalmente en un pequeño retrato, situado sobre su mesita de noche.

En aquella fotografía había dos personas, sonriendo a la cámara, abrazados, en sus años de novios, con apenas 16 años. El tiempo había pasado muy rápidamente por aquellos rostros jóvenes, reflejados en la fotografía. Ron y ella.

Realmente esperaba haber tenido una razón igual que aquella que tenía enfrente y que se reflejaba claramente, para no tener que marcharse.

Pero la realidad era otra... allí ya no le quedaba nada, y nada la ataba a aquel lugar.

Posó boca abajo el retrato de la mesita y extendió la carta para leerla de nuevo más detenidamente.

Su vista se situó de improviso hasta el puesto de auror solicitado en el ministerio de Bulgaria. Según leía había recibido buenas recomendaciones por parte de Viktor Krum.

"Bulgaria... no estaría mal" pensó. Podría conocer otro idioma y además, ya había visitado ese país en una ocasión con Viktor.

Sonrió al recordar el ataque de celos que provocó a Ron, saber que ella había pasado un mes entero allí, con el famoso jugador de la selección búlgara.

De repente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, borrando la sonrisa e intentando no recordar aquello... le hacía mal.

Entonces, de improviso, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Hermione miró hacia allí extrañada, dejó la carta sobre la cama y se levantó encaminándose hasta la puerta de entrada.

La abrió y se asomó por ella.

Una persona se encontraba en el rellano de la escalera, sonriéndole alegremente.

Hermione lo miró muy sorprendida y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Lo recordaba igual que la última vez que lo había visto... su tez curtida y morena, su nariz prominente, sus ojos húmedos y negros, su pelo castaño oscuro, y sus espesas cejas marrones.

-¡Viktor!- exclamó contenta echándose a sus brazos, y el chico le respondió al abrazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿A qué esperamos?- preguntó la niña impaciente- me estoy aburriendo.

Estaba tumbada boca abajo en su cama, con las piernas alzadas y la cabeza apoyada en los brazos. Su cara reflejaba un gesto de reproche hacia la persona que se encontraba delante de ella.

-Espera, ya falta poco.

-¿Pero por qué tengo que quedarme aquí sola¿por qué no podía irme con mis padres?.

Pensó un poco antes de poder responder a aquella pregunta. No podía mencionar nada de Azkaban, ella seguía pensando que su abuela vivía en París.

-Eeee...- dudó un poco- porque tengo preparado algo para ti- respondió al haber captado una nueva presencia.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Eve curiosa.

El individuo sonrió.

-Ya lo verás.

-¡Jo¿por qué nunca me dices nada?- se quejó la pequeña.

-Porque no me dejan.

-¿Quién no te deja?.

-Haces muchas preguntas, Eve, ya lo entenderás todo a su debido tiempo.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo¿por qué no puede ser ahora?.

El individuo posó una mano transparente sobre la cabeza de la niña.

-No seas quejica, lo averiguarás dentro de...- miró pensativo al techo- ¡ya!.

Entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó extrañada.

-Corre y abre- respondió guiñándole un ojo- y después no dejes que se vaya.

La niña obedeció y saltó de la cama encaminándose hacia el salón.

Luego recordó algo y volvió a la habitación apresuradamente.

-Oye¿por qué no puedo dejar que se vaya?- preguntó.

Pero el individuo había desaparecido de la habitación.

-Siempre igual- se quejó la pequeña volviendo de nuevo al salón a abrir la puerta.

Llamaron de nuevo dos veces y la niña dio dos vueltas a la llave, ignorando la advertencia de sus padres de "no dejes entrar a nadie" y abrió la puerta.

Un muchacho pelirrojo se encontraba en el portal de la casa, vestido elegantemente con una túnica negra, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

-¡Hola, señor!- exclamó la niña contenta.

Ron sonrió.

-Hola Evelinne¿están en casa tus padres?.

-No, han salido.

-Ah, bueno, entonces me voy, diles...- se quedó un momento pensando- diles que he estado aquí.

Se disponía a darse la vuelta, pero la niña lo retuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

-¡No, no se vaya- dijo apresuradamente.

Ron miró extrañado a la pequeña.

-Es que mis padres no están y me da miedo quedarme sola otra vez en casa- decía esto mientras hacía pequeños pucheros- ¿no podría quedarse conmigo un rato?.

-Bueno, está bien- aceptó Ron entrando en la casa.

La niña cerró la puerta tras él y suspiró aliviada.

-¡Siéntese!- le dijo ofreciéndole una silla de la mesa del comedor- ¿quiere tomar algo?.

"Que servicial" pensó Ron.

-Puedo hacerle un café si quiere- le informó la niña.

Ron la miró sorprendido.

-¿Sabes hacer café?.

-Bueno, mis padres ya han preparado, aunque ahora está frío, pero eso lo arreglo yo en un pis pas- dijo la niña corriendo a la cocina a por una taza.

Cogió la cafetera y vertió un poco de café en la taza.

Luego volvió a la mesa del salón con ella y la dejó delante de Ron.

Después corrió hacia su habitación y volvió con un pequeño paquetito en las manos.

Mientras Ron la miraba perplejo, la niña sacó del paquete un frasco que contenía un líquido color púrpura en su interior, a continuación echó unas gotas al café.

Éste adquirió por un momento un color blanquecino y luego volvió a su color original.

-Esto hará que el café arda- le informó- es una broma de mis tíos Fred y George, siempre la utilizaban con mi padre.

Ron rió estrepitosamente al imaginar a Draco quemándose con el café y persiguiendo furioso a los dos hermanos.

-Sólo tiene que esperar a que se enfríe un poco.

Ron tocó la taza y sopló al café.

-Pues la taza está fría, y ni siquiera sale vapor de ella.

-Eso es otro de los trucos, para que la otra persona no se de cuenta- dijo la niña guiñándole un ojo.

Ron volvió a dejar la taza en la mesa y la miró de nuevo, la niña lo contemplaba con una mirada dulce.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Nada- respondió- sólo me preguntaba si había encontrado a mi tío Ron.

Ron sonrió.

-Si, le he encontrado.

-¿Si!- exclamó la niña contenta- ¿y que le ha dicho¿va a venir a verme?.

-Si, hoy mismo dijo que vendría.

-¡Bien!- exclamó la niña contenta saltando- ¿y me va a traer algún regalo?.

Ron tragó saliva, preocupado, no había pensado en eso.

-Pues, verás...

La niña lo miró impaciente.

-Eso no lo sé, no me dijo nada.

-Vaya... pensé que me traería un regalo, como hace siempre el día de mi cumpleaños.

Ron la miró atónito.

-¿Tu tío Ron te envía regalos por tu cumpleaños?- preguntó extrañado.

-¡Claro que sí, mis padres siempre me dan un regalo, y me dicen que es de parte de él.

Ron bajó la cabeza tristemente. Seguramente regalos que ellos mismos habían comprado y luego le habían hecho creer que eran de él.

Se había comportado de manera horrible todo este tiempo, seguro que si Evelinne se enterase de que él era su tío no volvería a hablarle.

Eve lo miró preocupada.

-Señor¿le pasa algo, se ha puesto triste de repente.

-No, nada- la tranquilizó.

De repente se escuchó un ruido en la puerta de entrada. Ésta se abrió y dos personas entraron por ella.

-¿Eve?- la llamó su madre.

-¡Mamá¡papá!- exclamó contenta la niña corriendo hacia ellos y tirándose en brazos de su padre- ha venido a veros un señor- les dijo.

Draco y Ginny miraron sorprendidos a Ron, el cual se había levantado de la mesa y los miraba con rostro impasible.

-Te dije que no abrieras a nadie, Eve- la riñó su padre sin dejar de mirar a Ron.

-¡Pero papi¡conoce al tío Ron¡ha dicho que hoy va a venir a verme!- exclamó la niña sonriente.

Draco y Ginny pasaron la mirada extrañados de su hija a Ron.

-¿A qué viene esto¿es una broma?- preguntó Draco de mal talante.

-Puedo explicároslo- les dijo Ron un poco nervioso.

-Será mejor que lo hagas- dijo Ginny seriamente.

-Si, y empieza por decirnos por qué has venido aquí- terminó Draco.

Eve miró extrañada a su padres.

-¿Qué pasa mami¿por qué lo tratáis así?- preguntó con tristeza.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no le abras a ningún extraño.

-¡Él no es un extraño!- exclamó la niña enfadada- es mi amigo.

-Vete a tu habitación, Eve- le ordenó su padre.

-¡No quiero!.

Su padre la miró duramente, la niña se asustó.

-Eve, haz caso a tu padre- le dijo Ron.

La niña los miró tristemente y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-No hacía falta que la riñerais así, yo no iba a hacerle nada, por eso me abrió- explicó Ron.

-Me parece que tú no eres nadie para decirme cómo debo educar a mi hija- dijo Draco duramente- sobre todo después de que hayas pasado de ella durante cuatro años.

Ron asintió tristemente.

-Perdona, yo sólo...

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Ron¿qué es lo que pretendías viniendo así y diciéndole esas cosas a mi hija?- le preguntó Ginny.

-Quería hablar con vosotros- se sinceró Ron- en fin, pediros perdón.

Draco y Ginny se miraron atónitos.

-Ya se que me he comportado como un estúpido todo este tiempo, incluso ahora soy demasiado cobarde como para decirle a Eve que soy su tío, después de tanto tiempo...

-¿Ahora quieres pedir perdón?- preguntó Draco atónito- no me lo puedo creer¡ahora ya no sirve¡debiste pensarlo hace mucho!.

-Cariño, cálmate...- susurró Ginny posando una mano sobre su hombro.

-No me callo, Ginny¡voy a decirle todo lo que se merece!.

-Sabía que nunca debí haber venido, será mejor que me vaya- susurró Ron tristemente- despedidme de Eve.

Ron alcanzó la puerta, ni Ginny ni Draco se lo impidieron, pero de repente Eve, que había escuchado todo desde las escaleras, pasó como un rayo y cogió a Ron de la chaqueta.

-No, tío Ron, no te vayas- susurró la pequeña.

Ron la miró a los ojos, por ellos caían unas lágrimas tristes y silenciosas.

-Por favor, nos os peleéis más¿por qué no podemos estar como siempre?- la niña se enjuagó las lágrimas con la manga de la blusa.

Ron miró tristemente a la niña, y luego se dirigió decidido hacia Draco.

-Mira, ya sé que me merezco todo el odio que puedas tener hacia mí, me he portado fatal todo este tiempo- comenzó a hablar decidido- te eché la culpa de la muerte de mi amigo, cuando tú no la tenías, pero para mí era más fácil pensar lo contrario.

Draco lo miró tristemente.

-Lo cierto es que Harry quiso morir, quería salvarte, porque sabía que sin ti mi hermana jamás podría rehacerse.

Ginny comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-Y ahora eres el hombre que la ha hecho feliz, con el que se ha casado y con el que tiene una hija preciosa- sonrió mirando a la pequeña con dulzura- realmente he decidido dejar nuestro odio en el pasado, empezar a conocerte realmente, por favor... ¿podemos empezar de nuevo como amigos?.

Le tendió la mano a Draco.

Éste miró a Ron a los ojos, unos ojos que por primera vez le sonreían, dejando a un lado todo el odio y el rencor que una vez se tuvieron.

-Por favor, papi- susurró la niña poniéndose a su lado.

Draco la miró y le sonrió, luego estrechó la mano de Ron.

Después éste se volvió a su hermana.

-Lo siento mucho, Ginny, me duele mucho no haber estado contigo todo este tiempo, pero no volveré a dejarte sola, ahora lo comprendo.

La muchacha se abrazó a su hermano llorando.

-¡Ron!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Estás nerviosa?- preguntó Viktor posando una mano sobre la suya apoyada en el asiento.

-Ufff, un poco, es la primera vez que me dan un título como aprendiz de auror- exclamó contenta.

Miró por un momento a Viktor, y pensó que esa persona que había a su lado podría ser Harry, graduándose ese mismo día como ella. Desechó esos pensamientos en el mismo momento en que aparecieron.

-¿Y has pensado ya lo que vas a hacer?.

Hermione miró dudosa a Viktor.

-Pues, creo que sería una gran oportunidad trabajar en Bulgaria, Viktor, no creo que nada me ate aquí- repuso tristemente.

-¿Y tus padres?.

-Ellos dicen que haga lo que crea mejor para mí.

Pero Hermione de repente puso una cara muy triste.

-¿Seguro que no te queda nada aquí?- preguntó Viktor preocupado.

Hermione echó un vistazo por las largas filas del auditorio. Realmente esperaba encontrarlo allí, y Viktor se dio cuenta.

-¿Aún esperas que aparezca Ronald Weasley?.

Hermione lo miró intentando parecer sorprendida.

-No.. no¡que va, sólo es que me preocupa que Ginny tarde tanto... nada más- pero sonó tan poco convincente que Krum no la creyó.

-Hermione¿qué vas a hacer cuando llegues allí?- preguntó preocupado.

-Aún no lo sé, pero espero encontrar alguna pensión o un hotel donde poder quedarme.

-¿En un hotel?.

-Claro¿donde si no en un hotel podría quedarme?- preguntó Hermione sonriente- deja de preocuparte anda.

Viktor metió una mano en su bolsillo y agarró algo que tenía allí dentro, una pequeña cajita. Luego miró a Hermione, que miraba al escenario muy atenta. ¿Y si se lo pedía, para eso había venido realmente¿no?.

Pero... ella quería a Weasley, lo sabía perfectamente, aunque no fuera correspondida. ¿De verdad debía arriesgarse¿podría hacer que ella olvidara a ese hombre?.

-Hermione...- susurró.

La chica lo miró sonriente.

-¿Si¿qué quieres?.

Krum sacó la cajita del bolsillo.

-Esto... he estado pensando realmente donde podrías quedarte...

-Ya te he dicho que no hacía falta, Viktor.

-No, déjame terminar, por favor.

Hermione se calló ante la expresión del chico, de repente se había puesto muy serio.

-Hermione, sabes que yo siempre te he querido y haría cualquier cosa por ti- puso delante de ella la cajita y la abrió- quiero que olvides a ese hombre y que te vengas a vivir conmigo a Bulgaria, así que, por favor, cásate conmigo.

Hermione miró atónita el anillo de compromiso que Viktor le mostraba.

-Te juro que tendré paciencia, pero estoy seguro de que podrás olvidarle si estás lejos de aquí¿qué me dices?.

Hermione miró a Viktor muy sorprendida.

-¡Señorita Hermione Granger, por favor, acuda al auditorio con sus compañeros!- se escuchó en ese momento en la enorme sala- ¡Señorita Granger, por favor!.

Hermione miró hacia el escenario, todos sus compañeros la esperaban. Pero Viktor llamó de nuevo su atención.

-Hermione, por favor, dame una respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

-A este paso no llegaremos a tiempo- se quejaba Draco apoyado en la pared de salón, justo delante de la chimenea- ¡queréis daros prisa!.

En ese momento, Ron y Ginny bajaban por las escaleras apresuradamente.

-Ten un poco de paciencia, estaba nervioso- se disculpó Ginny.

-Si, si ya lo se- repitió Draco cansado- ¿dónde está Eve?.

-Creíamos que estaba aquí abajo contigo- dijo Ron extrañado.

-Seguro que está en su habitación, iré a buscarla antes de que lleguemos todavía más tarde- dijo Ginny volviendo a subir las escaleras.

**En** **el dormitorio de la pequeña**

-¿Vas a venir a ver a la tita Hermione?- preguntaba la niña sonriente.

-Ya sabes que no puedo, Eve- repitió el fantasma cansado.

-¿Por qué no, jo, yo quiero que vayas- se quejó la niña.

El fantasma le sonrió y posó una mano sobre su cabecita, como siempre hacía.

-Vamos, ya casi todo está solucionado, pronto tendré que irme.

-No sé por qué, mi padre me ha dicho que otros fantasmas se quedan para siempre¿por qué tu no?- preguntó Eve enfurruñada cruzando los brazos.

-El mío es un caso especial- susurró guiñándole un ojo.

-Ojalá te quedaras para siempre- murmuró la niña con los ojos llorosos.

El fantasma la cogió del mentón y con un dedo le secó las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas.

La niña lo miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?.

-Ya te dije que era especial- murmuró sonriente.

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa.

De repente, la voz de su madre comenzó a oírse por las escaleras.

-¡Eve¡vamos baja que llegamos tarde!.

-Es mamá¡vamos vete antes de que te vea!- exclamó la niña apremiando al fantasma.

-De acuerdo, pero si ocurre algo malo me avisas¿vale?.

-OK- exclamó la niña alzando el pulgar en señal de afirmación- Adiós tío Harry.

-Hasta otra- dijo saludando con una mano mientras desaparecía finalmente con un ¡plop!.

-¡Ah, conque estabas aquí- exclamó Ginny asomándose por la puerta- te estaba buscando, vamos, tenemos que irnos ya- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

La niña se cogió a ella.

-Si, vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ves por algún lado a Ginny y Draco?- preguntaba Luna mirando por encima de las cabezas.

Neville y ella estaban sentados en uno de los bancos de la mitad del auditorio, guardando asiento a sus amigos. Neville negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de la chica.

-Tardan demasiado¿no crees?.

La chica lo miró a los ojos, Neville se ruborizó ante los ojos claros de Luna. Estaba muy guapa ese día.

-Menuda falta de educación, esto está a punto de comenzar- replicó Luna molesta cruzándose de brazos. Como Neville no le respondió lo miró de reojo, el chico la miraba fijamente-¿Qué pasa¿tengo algo en la cara?.

Neville se ruborizó, había sido un poco descarado al hacer eso.

-No, sólo... sólo me estaba fijando en que has venido muy guapa hoy- dijo con esfuerzo, pero no apartó la vista cuando Luna lo miró.

-Vaya gracias- dijo la chica sin ni siquiera ruborizarse.

El corazón de Neville latió muy deprisa al ver que Luna no apartaba la mirada.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que le gustaba tanto aquella chica?... No lo sabía. Pero era tan extraña y a la vez encantadora... Además era la única chica que le hacía caso.

Miró sus labios, rojos y gruesos.

¿Y si se atrevía, a lo mejor Luna le pegaba, pero, al fin y al cabo, solo era un beso ¿no?.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el rostro de la chica. Pero para su sorpresa la chica no se inmutó.

Cuando ya estaba muy cerca de ella, a punto de besarse, Luna giró la cabeza y exclamó contenta:

-¡Mira, ahí están.

Neville bajó la cabeza, decepcionado, y miró hacia atrás.

Draco, Ginny, Eve y para su sorpresa, también Ron con un ramo de flores en la mano, se acercaban sonrientes hacia ellos.

-¡Hola, sentimos mucho llegar tarde- dijo Ginny a modo de saludo.

-No pasa nada- dijo Neville- aquí os hemos guardado unos asientos- dijo señalándoselos con la cabeza.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Ginny.

-Pero por desgracia sólo hay tres- les informó Luna- no contábamos con Ron.

-Ya, nosotros tampoco- dijo Draco.

Ron lo miró con mala cara.

-Tranquilo, sólo era un comentario- se disculpó Draco.

Neville y Luna se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Desde cuando tanta confianza?- preguntó el primero.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente, pero ni Ron ni Draco respondieron a la pregunta.

-Bueno- dijo Ginny- tu Eve ponte encima de mi, así Ron podrá sentarse.

Pero Ron no se mostró de acuerdo, y se explicó ruborizándose un poco.

-Si os parece bien prefiero esperar a Hermione allí- dijo señalándoles hacia uno de los lados del escenario.

-Está bien- dijo su hermana guiñándole un ojo.

-Suerte.

Ron se volvió, para su sorpresa era Draco quien había dicho eso último, aunque no miró a Ron a la cara, y hacía como que miraba hacia otro lado.

Ron se marchó sonriente hacia el escenario.

Varios alumnos pasaban en esos momentos por encima del escenario. Todos vestían elegantemente, y esperaban impacientes su turno.

Un señor de bigote y ojos inteligentes saludó al público y pronunció un discurso. Hermione se revolvía nerviosa en la primera fila, aunque no vio a Ron, si saludó tímidamente a los demás con la mano.

Los alumnos fueron llamados uno a uno. Hermione sería una de las primeras.

Ron estaba muy nervioso, sabía que tenía que declararse a Hermione, y aunque había ensayado varias veces delante del espejo, sabía que todo se le olvidaría cuando la tuviese enfrente. De hecho, sólo con ver lo guapa que estaba ya se le olvidaban las últimas líneas.

Después de unos cuántos le tocó el turno a Hermione.

Se la veía muy nerviosa y sonreía mientras se acercaba al centro del escenario. Pero, cuando el hombre del bigote iba a entregarle el diploma y la medalla de auror, una persona subió rápidamente al escenario y cogió él mismo el diploma y la medalla para entregárselos a Hermione.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto al reconocer a aquella persona, y los otros, a su vez, miraron a Ron preocupados. Era Viktor Krum.

Hermione recibió sus premios de manos de Krum y se acercó con él para dar su discurso.

Colocó bien el micrófono y comenzó a hablar, mirando a Krum muy nerviosa.

-Quiero agradecerles este premio a mis amigos, Ginny, Draco, Neville y Luna- les hizo una seña- gracias a todos, y a ti también Viktor- añadió sonriente, las demás aurores la miraron con envidia- y sobre todo, muy especialmente a dos personas muy queridas que, por motivos diferentes, no han podido venir aquí hoy- esto último lo dijo muy entristecida- mis mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

El corazón de Ron volvió a palpitar con fuerza.

-He decidido continuar mi profesión en otro país, igual que la mayoría de mis compañeros- Ron sintió un nudo muy extraño en la garganta- me iré a Bulgaria para ejercer como auror en el ministerio, una decisión tomada gracias a los consejos de Viktor.

Ron hubiera fulminado con la mirada a Krum, pero las palabras de que Hermione se iría a Bulgaria le cayeron como un jarro de agua fría.

Hermione terminó su discurso, hizo una reverencia y se alejó con sus otros compañeros. Mientras Viktor bajaba del escenario.

Ron, por su parte, se quedó allí plantado, confuso.

Entonces, mientras otro alumno se adelantaba para dar su discurso, Viktor Krum lo distinguió mientras rodeaba el escenario y se acercó a él, con aire sonriente.

-Ronald Weasley, no sabía que habías venido al final- le dijo amablemente- Hermione se pondrá muy contenta cuando te vea.

Ron asintió fríamente.

-¿Se va a Bulgaria...- dudó un poco- contigo?.

Krum asintió.

-Hoy le he pedido que se case conmigo, espero que acepte- comentó sonriente.

Ron sintió que sus ilusiones caían hechas pedazos, no le respondió a Viktor y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no podía soportar estar delante de aquel miserable.

-Oye, siempre supiste que a mi me gustaba Hermione, pero tú la dejaste libre, ahora es mi oportunidad de estar con ella¿no crees?- dijo Krum antes de que él se marchase.

Ron se quedó quieto un instante, y luego se volvió hacia él.

-Espero que…. seáis muy felices- dijo intentando parecer lo más sincero posible.

-Gracias.

Luego se volvió y salió corriendo del auditorio, tirando el ramo de flores a una de las papeleras de la entrada. Ginny, Draco, Neville y Luna, que los habían observado durante todo el tiempo, miraron entristecidos cómo la silueta de Ron desaparecía al doblar la esquina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una media hora, Hermione bajó sonriente del escenario, y fue a reunirse con sus amigos.

-¡Tita¡Tita¡felicidades!- gritó Eve contenta abrazándose a ella.

-Enhorabuena- la felicitó Ginny sonriente- sabíamos que lo conseguirías.

-Muchas gracias- susurró Hermione ruborizándose ligeramente.

-Oye, Ron ha estado aquí- dijo Luna sin cortarse un pelo. Los demás la miraron nerviosos.

Hermione miró sorprendida a Luna.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó tristemente- ¿y... y dónde está?.

-Ya se ha marchado¡ay, me has hecho daño, Neville- le riñó la chica a éste, el cual le había pegado un pisotón para que no siguiera hablando. Neville se ruborizó ligeramente ante la expresión de Luna.

Hermione bajó la cabeza tristemente.

Eve, que se encontraba a su lado sujetándole la mano, la miró preocupada.

-¿Es verdad que te vas a Bulgaria?.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la niña tristemente- ¿por qué te vas, yo quiero que te quedes.

Hermione sonrió tristemente, se agachó y cogió las manos de la niña.

-Ciertamente... esperaba tener una razón para... quedarme- esto último lo dijo con un susurró y sin mirar a la niña.

-Quédate, por favor, tita- Eve parecía a punto de llorar- si te vas no podré verte siempre que quiera, ni podrás visitarme.

-Cielo, tengo que irme¿lo entiendes, a veces por cuestiones de trabajo la gente se va.

-Pero también puedes trabajar aquí¿no?- murmuró la niña.

Hermione no respondió, la miró tristemente.

-Eve, vamos, deja a la tita, ya te ha explicado que tiene que irse- Draco cogió a la niña por los hombros y Hermione se incorporó nuevamente.

Eve se abrazó a su padre y escondió la cabeza en su túnica.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?- preguntó Ginny a su amiga seriamente.

Hermione la miró sonriente y asintió.

-Si, es lo mejor.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- preguntó Neville.

-Mañana temprano, a las 9:30¿pasareis a despediros verdad?.

Los chicos asintieron.

-¡Hermione!.

Viktor Krum se acercaba a ellos. Los saludó amablemente, y se dirigió a Hermione.

-¿Podríamos hablar?- preguntó nervioso- antes no me has dado una respuesta.

-Si... si, enseguida voy- respondió Hermione entrecortadamente- bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana entonces.

Se acercó a Eve y la abrazó.

-Te prometo que vendré a visitarte todas las veces que pueda- le susurró al oído.

La niña hipaba lentamente mientras se abrazaba a ella, y la miró intentando sonreír, mientras ésta se reunía con Viktor.

Los amigos salieron por la puerta del auditorio, algo deprimidos. Aunque a Luna no parecía afectarle mucho la noticia. Era la única que mantenía un semblante divertido.

-¿Qué querrá hablar con ella?- preguntó ésta interesada.

-No seas cotilla, Luna- la riñó Neville.

-¿Qué pasa¿acaso vas a decirme que tú no tienes curiosidad por saber qué es?- le preguntó con una mirada fulminante.

-Pues yo si quiero saberlo- respondió Ginny sinceramente- creo que tengo la idea más o menos de lo que puede ser.

-Quedaos aquí con la niña- les dijo Luna a Neville y Draco- nosotras volvemos enseguida.

Dicho esto, las dos chicas se metieron de nuevo por la puerta del auditorio.

Krum y Hermione estaban en unos lados del escenario, Ginny y Luna caminaban agazapadas contra la pared, pero afortunadamente ellos estaban de espaldas y no las veían.

-Por dios, que vergüenza, nos está mirando todo el mundo- exclamó Ginny cabizbaja y ligeramente ruborizada.

-No seas quejica, has sido tú la que has decidido venir.

Luna y Ginny pasaron corriendo perseguidas por las miradas que la gente del auditorio, que se reían mientras las observaban.

Luna llevó a Ginny detrás de unos asientos y entre las filas asomaron la cabeza hasta mirar hacia Krum y Hermione.

-Bueno, parece que están hablando tranquilamente¿no?- dijo Ginny un poco aliviada.

-¿Por qué¿qué pensabas que hablarían?- preguntó Luna extrañada.

-Nada, nada, sólo que me inquietaba mucho que Krum dijera eso de que necesitaba una respuesta- respondió Ginny.

-Si, ya- dijo Luna poco convencida- tú pensaste al igual que yo que iba a pedirle matrimonio¿verdad?.

Ginny miró sorprendida a su amiga.

-No se te escapa una, eh.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Espera, creo que Krum se está sacando algo del bolsillo.

En esos momentos, Krum sacó una pequeña cajita y la abrió delante de Hermione. Ginny y Luna se miraron sorprendidas.

-No puede ser...- susurró Ginny.

-¡No aceptes, Hermione!- murmuró Luna.

Ginny la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa, eso es lo que se dice cuándo las protagonistas de las películas muggles van a casarse con quien no deben.

Ginny miró hacia otro lado y suspiró resignada.

-Oh, oh- exclamó Luna mirando fijamente a la pareja.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ginny mirando a Luna y después a Krum y Hermione- Oh no.

Lo que vieron las dejó atónitas. Hermione estaba abrazada a Krum.

-Bueno, ahora es cuando el protagonista entra por la puerta del auditorio y hace reflexionar a la chica sobre su tremenda equivocación- dijo Luna sin importancia mirando hacia la salida. Pero, al contrario de lo que esperaba, Ron no apareció por la puerta- ¡Mierda¿en qué estará pensando Ron?.

-¡Luna, esto no es una película- exclamó Ginny alterada por lo que acababa de ver.

-Si, vale, quien sabe.

Ginny volvió a suspirar resignada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Me iré a Bulgaria… una decisión tomada gracias a los consejos de Viktor"

"Hoy le he pedido que se case conmigo... tú la dejaste libre, ahora es mi oportunidad de estar con ella".

Estas mismas frases pasaban una y otra vez, como taladradoras, por la cabeza de Ron.

Había perdido definitivamente a Hermione... el amor de su vida, lo único por lo que había estado dispuesto a luchar... lo sabía, ya no había solución posible... no había marcha atrás.

En esos momentos, estos pensamientos ocupaban su mente, clavándose como espinas en su derrotado corazón.

Después de vagar sin rumbo por la calles de Londres, Ron había ido a parar a una pequeña y humilde taberna, en uno de los rincones de la ciudad.

Ya iba por su cuarta copa de Whisky, la cual consumía rápidamente, intentando olvidar, no recordar más lo sucedido anteriormente.

Deseaba más que nunca olvidar... quién era, por qué estaba allí, que haría de ahora en adelante sin ella...

Derrotado y cabizbajo, cayendo poco a poco en el abatimiento y la desesperación.

¿Por qué demonios había sido tan terco y cobarde¡¿Por qué¡¿Por qué no le confesó antes lo que sentía!.

Ahora ya no había manera posible de cambiar lo que había ocurrido, ella iba a irse con Krum, iba a rehacer su vida con él, iban a casarse... por culpa de su ignorancia y su alejamiento...Había empujado a la persona que más le importaba a los brazos de otro, su mayor rival por el amor de ella. ¿Pero cómo había podido ser tan estúpido!.

Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aferrando los dedos sobre su pelo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, lleno de rabia.

Sería la mujer de Krum... ¡Su mujer!.

Bebió de sopetón el último trago de Whisky que le quedaba en el vaso y volvió a dejarlo con brusquedad en la barra.

-¡Camarero!- gritó dificultosamente con la voz tomada- póngame otro Whisky.

El viejo tabernero lo observó fijamente con semblante serio y apenado.

-Joven, váyase a casa, ya ha bebido bastante- dijo retirándole la copa a Ron.

-¡Que me ponga otro le digo!- exclamó este apretando fuertemente el puño sobre la barra.

-Le repito que se vaya a su casa- volvió a decir muy serio ante la actitud de Ron- Aquí no se le servirá nada más.

De inmediato y con torpeza, Ron se levantó y, enfurecido como estaba, sacó la varita de su bolsillo apuntando al tabernero.

-¡Le he dicho... que me ponga otra¡Tarantallegra!- gritó.

Sin embargo, el hechizo se desvió cuando Ron se tambaleó hacia un lado, a causa de los pocos reflejos que le quedaban.

Entonces, rápidamente el tabernero aprovechó la oportunidad, sacó su varita y exclamó:

-¡Desmaius!.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Ron cayó al suelo y su varita rodó a varios metros de su mano.

-John, Henry- dijo el tabernero dirigiéndose a sus dos ayudantes, los cuales se habían aproximado al ver a Ron blandiendo la varita hacia su jefe- aseguraos de que está bien y sacadlo de aquí.

Haciendo lo que se les había pedido, los dos muchachos cargaron con el cuerpo inerte de Ron y salieron de la taberna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin 2 Parte**


	3. Una firme determinación

**Una nueva vida**

3 parte: "Una firme determinación"

**Dudas... que inundan mi corazón**

**Deseos... que explotan en mi pecho**

**Decisiones... tomadas por despecho**

**El corazón tiene razones que desconoce la propia razón.**

-Uff... ¡Qué ganas tenía de llegar a casa!- exclamó Hermione aliviada tumbándose sobre el mullido sofá.

Encima de la mesita había dejado la medalla y el diploma que le habían entregado.

Por fin podía dedicarse a aquello que siempre había soñado, desde que los tres estaban en el colegio... Por fin era un auror.

Hermione se incorporó rápidamente de su posición y echó un vistazo al cuadro que había sobre la mesita, al lado del diploma y la medalla. Tres jóvenes se movían por la foto, los tres amigos unidos en un abrazo, sonrientes y alegres en el último día del curso, antes de que toda la desgracia pasara... antes de que uno de los tres muriera... rompiendo al trío anteriormente inseparable.

La joven cogió el cuadro y pasó los dedos con suavidad sobre el rostro de uno de sus dos amigos, el chico pecoso y pelirrojo del que había estado enamorada tanto tiempo.

¿De verdad había hecho bien, ¿Hacía lo correcto marchándose de allí?.

Sabía que ya no podría haber nada entre los dos pero... ¿de verdad era aquello suficiente razón para irse?. Después de todo Inglaterra había sido siempre su hogar y le daba temor viajar hacia un lugar desconocido.

"No seas cobarde, Hermione" susurró una voz en su cabeza "Tienes que ser fuerte, ya no te queda nada que hacer aquí, piensa en tu futuro ahora más que nunca".

Si... eso era lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Con determinación, volvió a dejar el cuadro sobre la mesita, se levantó del sofá y se metió en la habitación.

Viajaría por la mañana en el tren hacia el aeropuerto más cercano, ya era hora de hacer la maleta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nada, sigue saliendo el contestador- susurró Ginny preocupada colgando por cuarta vez esa noche el teléfono- No está en casa, ni en el trabajo, ningún amigo sabe nada de él... Ginny se derrumbó sobre el sofá, decaída, junto a su marido que movía el pie con nerviosismo y cuya mirada reflejaba preocupación.

-Estoy muy inquieta, no sabemos nada desde esta tarde cuando ha salido del auditorio después de hablar con Krum- dijo posando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido.

-El pobre debe de estar pasándolo muy mal, después de lo de Hermione- advirtió Draco con un resoplido.

-No puedo creerme que haya decidido casarse con él... Hermione quiere a Ron, ¡me consta, va a cometer el mayor error de su vida si se marcha con Krum.

-Lo sé- repuso su marido a modo de respuesta.

De repente el timbre de la puerta sonó. Ginny se levantó rápidamente, con nuevas esperanzas de que fuese Ron el que apareciese por ella. Pero al abrir todos sus pensamientos se derrumbaron, eran Luna y Neville quienes aparecieron en el umbral, ambos con semblante serio.

-¿Hay noticias de él?- preguntó Neville preocupado.

-No, ninguna- respondió Ginny.

La muchacha cerró la puerta y los recién llegados se sentaron en otro sofá, todos esperando.

-Tranquilos, seguro que pronto aparecerá, necesita estar sólo un tiempo- dijo Neville intentando calmar un poco el ambiente.

-Si, pues que falta de consideración el no avisar... ¡Ay!- decía Luna aunque fue interrumpida por una sonora patada de Neville- ¿Por qué me das?.

-Luna, por favor, este no es momento para tus continuas quejas- dijo Neville molesto mirando hacia otro lado.

Luna miró a Neville entristecida y acto seguido agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno... no pasa nada, tampoco vamos a discutir entre nosotros, lo importante es estar juntos ahora- dijo Draco en tono conciliador.

Los demás asintieron y la tensión volvió a instalarse en el ambiente como había ocurrido momentos antes.

Al final, Ginny rompió el silencio con una sugerencia.

-Deberíamos avisar a Hermione, ¿no?.

Todos se miraron dubitativos, sin saber que responder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En esos momentos, la pequeña Eve escuchaba todo desde las escaleras... Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando estuvo en ella cerró la puerta con pestillo y exclamó un nombre en voz baja:

-Harry.

El fantasma se presentó con un chasquido en la habitación.

-¿Sabes lo que está pasando verdad?- preguntó la pequeña muy seria.

El fantasma asintió con tristeza.

-Pero ya sabes que...

-Si, que no puedes hacer nada, ya lo sé- dijo dándose la vuelta enfadada.

-Vamos, Eve, no puedo intervenir, debo dejar que las cosas sucedan como están predestinadas a ocurrir, sólo estoy aquí para velar por vosotros- se defendió Harry.

-Entonces, ¿no me vas a ayudar?- dijo la pequeña mirándole seriamente.

-No tengo que intervenir, mientras no me pidas eso.

-Está bien, entonces quiero que me ayudes a escapar de aquí, voy a salir a buscar a mi tío- dijo Eve decidida.

-¡¿Cómo!- exclamó Harry sin dar crédito a las palabras de la niña- ¡Estás loca, ¡no puedes hacer eso!.

-¿Por qué no?- le espetó la niña con convencimiento- sólo voy a salir a buscarle y tú me vas a acompañar, no voy a ir sola.

-No, ni se te ocurra, no voy a ayudarte a escapar de aquí, bastante tienen ya tus padres con la desaparición de tu tío- replicó Harry dándose la vuelta y cruzando los brazos.

La niña lo miró enfadada.

-Pues vale, entonces iré yo sola.

Pero en ese momento Harry no la escuchaba, había descruzado los brazos y miraba al techo de la habitación con extrañeza, recibía una señal... necesitaban hablarle.

-Vale, ya ni siquiera me escuchas- respondió Eve abriendo la ventana de par en par.

Pero Harry se movió rápidamente hacia ella y le cortó el paso.

-Escúchame Eve, tengo algo muy importante que hacer, así que necesito que te quedes aquí, por favor- le rogó intentando convencerla.

-¿Qué es más importante que encontrar a mi tío eh?- exclamó la niña molesta intentando empujarle para pasar, pero simplemente lograba traspasarle.

-Por favor, Eve, es muy importante lo que tengo que hacer, debes prometerme que te quedarás aquí hasta que yo vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?.

La niña al final lo miró un poco dubitativa y dijo:

-De acuerdo, lo prometo.

Harry sonrió y se marchó con un ¡plop!.

Los labios de la niña se curvaron de forma maliciosa y sacó una mano con los dedos cruzados de detrás de la espalda.

-Volveré, si, pero con mi tío- susurró decidida.

Y dicho esto, salió por la ventana trepando y se marchó sin hacer ruido en busca de Ron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El teléfono sonaba en la mesita de una habitación oscura y cerrada. El reloj que se encontraba a su lado marcaba las doce de la noche.

Hermione se despertó somnolienta y con un bostezo descolgó el auricular.

-¿Diga?- preguntó con un susurro de voz.

-¿Hermione? Soy Ginny- la voz de Ginny sonaba preocupada al otro lado del teléfono- perdón por haberte despertado, ha pasado algo importante.

Hermione encendió la lámpara que había en su mesita y se incorporó suavemente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó sorprendida y a la vez nerviosa.

-Verás... esto... Ron ha desaparecido- la noticia cayó como un rayo sobre la muchacha- no sabemos nada de él desde esta tarde y he pensado que lo mejor era avisarte.

-Pero... ¿Cómo, ¿Qué..?- Hermione estaba muy confusa, no sabía que decir.

-Será mejor que si puedes vengas a casa, Neville y Luna están aquí, podremos explicártelo más tranquilamente que por teléfono.

-Muy bien- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa- en... enseguida estoy ahí.

Y sin más colgó. Se levantó rápidamente para arreglarse y se encaminó a la casa de su mejor amiga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No... esto no puede acabar así... tengo que hacer algo" pensaba decidido Harry volviendo rápidamente a la habitación de la pequeña "Niña cabezota, ¿por qué no podías esperarme cómo te he dicho?" suspiró "Ojalá estés ahí".

El fantasma apareció rápidamente en la habitación de Eve. Pero en el momento en que se detuvo a observar comprendió que había llegado demasiado tarde.

La habitación estaba desierta y la ventana abierta de par en par, con las cortinas ondeando suavemente empujadas por el viento.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Harry pegando una patada a la cama con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya le daba igual que lo oyeran... estaba irritado, frustrado, furioso consigo mismo... ¡en qué maldita hora se habría atrevido a aparecerse de nuevo en sus vidas!

Recordaba lo que sólo unos minutos antes le habían informado sus superiores... Lo que sucedería en un futuro sin que ni él ni nadie pudiese intervenir, las cosas estaban predestinadas a suceder así, y cualquier cambio podría suponer una grave consecuencia en los acontecimientos del futuro.

¡Demonios! ¡¿por qué, ¡¿Por qué ahora que las cosas empezaban a marchar bien!.

Una lágrima bajó suavemente por la mejilla de Harry.

Se sentía tan impotente... no había servido de nada su presencia allí, ni siquiera podía intervenir.

"Ya sabes lo que te espera si intervienes"... Claro que lo sabía... El destierro, la peor condena que podría suponerle a alguien como él, un simple espíritu.

Recordó, con tristeza, la sensación que sintió cuando vio caer a su padrino lentamente a través del velo para nunca más regresar, ¿sería eso lo que le esperaba a él, vagar sin retorno alguno a través del mundo de los condenados para toda la eternidad, ¿podría atreverse a aceptarlo y ayudar a sus amigos?.

-¡Al cuerno!- exclamó y con un chasquido desapareció de la estancia.

Al cabo de pocos segundos llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Eve, ¿estás ahí cariño?- preguntaba Ginny al otro lado de la puerta, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna la abrió.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras y con la ventana abierta de par en par, a pesar de que creía que su hija seguía despierta a juzgar por el ruido que había escuchado antes en el piso de arriba que procedía de su habitación.

"¿Estará dormida?- pensó".

Ginny encendió la luz y observó detenidamente la habitación, pero su hija no se encontraba allí.

Empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Se acercó rápidamente al baño y abrió la puerta de golpe, pero la pequeña no estaba. Se quedó mirando la ventana de la habitación de Eve y se puso más nerviosa que nunca.

-¡Draco!- gritó desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

El muchacho subió corriendo las escaleras seguido de Neville y Luna.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo este acercándose preocupado, Ginny se abrazó a él rápidamente y sollozando muy deprisa- ¿Por qué estás así, ¿qué te pasa?.

-Nuestra hija... se ha ido, Draco, ¡no está en su habitación!- exclamó muy nerviosa, parecía que iba a darle un ataque.

Draco miró en el cuarto de su hija con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa, mientras Neville y Luna entraban al cuarto de la pequeña, Neville se asomó por la ventana.

-Tenemos que salir a buscarla- añadió con determinación acercándose a Draco y Ginny.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre de la puerta.

-Hermione ya está aquí- les informó Luna muy seria- será mejor que vaya a abrir.

Dicho esto la muchacha bajó por las escaleras. Al momento el timbre dejó de sonar y oyeron el sonido que hizo la puerta al abrirse.

Mientras tanto, Neville en el piso de arriba miraba a Draco con unos ojos que expresaban determinación.

-¡Vamos, Draco, reacciona!- exclamó nervioso- ¡tenemos que salir a buscarla!.

Draco, Neville y Ginny bajaron las escaleras, en el recibidor los esperaban Hermione y Luna. La primera reflejaba en su rostro un semblante de preocupación y se acercó junto con Luna hacia Draco.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Draco, ¿por qué está Ginny así, ¿y qué es eso de que Eve ha escapado?- preguntó aceleradamente mirando al chico fijamente.

Ante la avalancha de preguntas, Draco dejó a Ginny junto a Luna y se volvió a Hermione.

-Ahora no podemos responderte a todo esto, vamos a buscar a Eve, tú quédate aquí con Ginny y Luna, ellas podrán contártelo con más calma.

-¡Ni hablar!- exclamó Hermione sorprendida- Yo voy con vosotros, soy una aurora y también quiero buscar a Eve, es mi trabajo.

Draco miró a Hermione con calma y después asintió convencido.

-De acuerdo..., te lo explicaremos entonces por el camino, Luna- llamó a la chica- tú quédate aquí con Ginny hasta que volvamos y si tardamos mucho avisad al ministerio.

-Está bien- aceptó ésta resignada- buena suerte- añadió mirando a Neville preocupada.

El chico le devolvió la mirada en tono tranquilizador y salió por la puerta acompañado de Hermione y Draco.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, por las oscuras y desiertas calles de Londres, la pequeña Eve caminaba despacio, buscando con la mirada algún resquicio que le ayudara a localizar a su tío.

Las piernas comenzaban a temblarle a causa del viento que hacía en la calle, y se arrepintió de no haber cogido algo de abrigo cuando salió de casa. Miraba de un lado a otro, nerviosa, cada vez que oía algún ruido, se volvía alarmada y con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente.

-Ojalá Harry hubiese venido conmigo- pensó entristecida, mirando de un lado a otro asustada, desconocía la calle en la que se encontraba y se dio cuenta de que se había perdido.

Caminaba en esos momentos por un callejón oscuro y silencioso, con una sola farola que lo iluminaba, en una esquina, al lado de la farola, había dispuestos unos contenedores, y al lado habían varios muebles de madera rotos. Eve se acercó lentamente a la pared y se apoyó en ella dejándose caer hasta sentarse sobre el suelo.

Era ya muy tarde y llevaba mucho tiempo caminando, las piernas le pesaban terriblemente y se sentía muy cansada, el sueño empezaba a acudir a sus cansados miembros mientras se le escapaba un largo bostezo.

La niña se acurrucó de rodillas ante una nueva oleada de frío, calentándose los hombros con las manos.

-Por favor... Harry, ven a buscarme- las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos hasta que la vista se le nubló por completo. La niña se abrazó a sus piernas, con la cabeza oculta tras ellas, así permaneció unos minutos, hasta que al cabo de un rato, oyó ruidos al final del callejón.

Levantó la mirada, muy asustada, y observó la esquina del callejón. Un murciélago daba vueltas alrededor de la farola, emitiendo un peculiar sonido que ponía los pelos de punta a Eve.

De repente el animal bajó de la farola unos centímetros y, con un chasquido, se transformó.

La niña se levantó asustada, y retrocedió caminando de espaldas, mirando horrorizada a la criatura que se acercaba hacia ella.

El individuo vestía una gran capa negra alrededor de los hombros, que caía por debajo de las rodillas, vestido con un traje de cuero, que hacía que destacase la extraña palidez de su piel y las ojeras que recorrían sus ojos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a la niña eran unos pequeños colmillos que asomaban por las comisuras de la boca del individuo.

¡Era un vampiro!.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¡mirra que tenemos aquí!- el vampiro tenía un acento raro y una voz profunda y socarrona, y en algunos retazos arrastraba las palabras- un joven festín parra mi prróxima cena.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la niña se dio la vuelta rápidamente, corriendo desesperada fuera del callejón. A pesar del cansancio y de la fatiga que tenía, el miedo le impedía mirar hacia atrás y sólo pensaba en huir de allí.

-Las prresas que huyen son las que más me gusta cazarr- susurró divertido. El vampiro abrió una boca que exageraba la magnitud de sus colmillos y voló hacia la pequeña, que corría todo lo que podía ignorando el cansancio que recorría su cuerpo.

En un momento la niña consiguió lanzarle una piedra que había recogido del suelo, pero el vampiro consiguió esquivarla y prosiguió la persecución.

De repente, un saliente de la carretera hizo tropezar a Eve, que cayó al suelo dolorida. Iba a levantarse para seguir huyendo del vampiro, pero en un momento la bestia consiguió alcanzarla y fue acercándose a ella lentamente, sus finos labios se curvaron en una maligna sonrisa.

-No sirrve de nada que corras, al final te he cazado, pequeña.

Eve se acurrucó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, llorando amargamente, deseaba llamar a su padre o a Harry, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca a causa del pánico.

El vampiro abrió las mandíbulas y se puso por encima de la pequeña, relamiéndose los labios, acercándose lentamente a su cuello.

Pero de repente, una potente y firme voz surgió, pronunciando un hechizo, cuyas palabras resonaron haciendo eco en la noche:

-¡Wingardium leviosa!.

El vampiro se estremeció bruscamente, abriendo las mandíbulas y chillando gravemente, hasta que se evaporó en una nube de cenizas. Una astilla grande de madera cayó sobre el suelo cuando la bestia se esfumó.

Eve no se atrevió a levantarse mientras escuchaba unos pasos que se acercaban a ella velozmente.

-Eve- susurró una voz por encima de ella acariciándole la mejilla.

La niña reconoció la voz y levantó la vista para mirar a la persona que la había salvado, el fantasma le devolvió la mirada dulcemente.

-¡Harry!- exclamó abalanzándose sobre él, extrañamente no le había atravesado, pero en esos momentos aquello no le preocupó, Harry le correspondió el abrazo de forma protectora.

Cuando se separaron, Harry miró a la pequeña a los ojos y añadió sonriente.

-Vamos, Eve, tenemos que encontrar a tu tío.

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa mientras Harry la cogía en brazos y alzaba el vuelo, alejándose del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un oscuro callejón, mucho más cerca de lo que ambos pensaban, la figura de Ron, desmayada sobre el frío suelo, abría los ojos, cobrando consciencia y con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Lentamente se llevó la mano hacía la parte dolorida y se levantó del suelo, con bastante dificultad, sintiendo el cansancio y el entumecimiento de sus músculos, y preguntándose qué hacía y cómo había llegado a aquel lugar.

No reconocía el callejón, ni la zona. Todo se hallaba oculto en un impenetrable silencio. Estaba solo.

De repente, casi sin quererlo, recordó a Hermione abrazando a Viktor Krum... recordó la taberna y su varita apuntando hacia el tabernero, y segundos después pudo recordar a dos figuras borrosas arrastrándole semi-inconsciente hacia allí.

Apoyó una mano sobre la pared del callejón y comenzó a caminar, intentando no perder el equilibrio.

Sintió cómo las lágrimas brotaban rápidamente en sus ojos, nublándole la vista, resbalando por sus mejillas. No había podido llorar antes... y ahora por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Por su mente pasaban una y otra vez mil imágenes. En todas ellas aparecía el rostro de una muchacha de mirada inteligente y astuta con una revuelta cabellera castaña cayéndole sobre los hombros, mirándole con esos ojos tan maravillosos e inteligentes, en cada uno de los momentos que más habían significado en su vida y que lo habían hecho llegar hasta ahí: Hogwarts, en sus días de estudiante, recorriendo callejones y viviendo aventuras con ella y con Harry; en las vacaciones de verano en la Madriguera; durante la guerra miradas de confusión y dolor sucedidas entre ellos.. Y finalmente los dos parados ante la fría tumba de su amigo, Hermione llorando... nadie más a su alrededor..

Sus pasos tropezaron de improviso en la esquina del callejón, sacándole bruscamente de sus recuerdos. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo de rodillas, temblando, con la mirada perdida... sólo y derrotado.. Ron se dejó caer mientras una tormenta estallaba en el cielo y miles de gotas empapaban su rostro y su ropa. Siguió ahí, tumbado boca abajo sobre la acera, llorando amargamente, sin importarle ya nada, todo acabó en el momento en que dejó escapar al amor de su vida.

De repente, escuchó llegar claramente unos pasos hacia el callejón donde se encontraba.

Levantó la vista y observó: la persona que llegaba a su encuentro era aquella que menos había esperado y la que tanto anhelaba encontrar.

-¿Ron? – dijo Hermione dubitativa mirando hacia dónde se encontraba encogido.

Tenía las ropas empapadas igual que él y sujetaba en las manos su varita, que en aquellos momentos despedía una luz brillante e incandescente.

Ron se limitó a incorporarse y dar la espalda a Hermione.

La muchacha corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó aliviada. Ron siguió en la misma postura, sin mirarla. Finalmente Hermione se apartó de él y se le quedó mirando.

-Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos- comenzó a decir- no te localizábamos.

Ron se volvió y se cruzó de brazos.

-No hacia falta que os molestarais en buscarme, estoy bien.

-¿Bien?- dijo Hermione un tanto alarmada observándole- ¡estás empapado y muerto de frío, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?.

El muchacho se llevó una mano a la parte dolorida y notó un pequeño bulto detrás, luego se miró la mano. Había un poco de sangre en ella.

-¿Es sangre?- preguntó Hermione preocupada- ¿qué te ha pasado?.

-Ya he dicho que estoy bien, no hace falta que os preocupéis por mi- le espetó bruscamente apartando a la chica que intentaba en esos momentos mirarle la herida.

Se dio la vuelta, cansado, y comenzó a alejarse de allí.Hermione le siguió un tanto entristecida.

-Espera, Ron, hay algo que debes saber- se paró y lo cogió del brazo para que se volviera- Eve se ha escapado.

-¡¿Qué!- exclamó Ron alarmado- Dios santo, ¿y por qué has esperado tanto para decírmelo?.

Hermione lo miró molesta.

-Ni siquiera me has dejado.

Ron la fulminó con la mirada y se volvió de nuevo, caminando muy deprisa. Hermione le siguió.

-¿Cuánto lleva desaparecida?- preguntó Ron mientras caminaba.

-Unas dos horas.

Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Pero cómo habéis sido tan irresponsables!.

Hermione se encaró a él y le espetó resentida.

-¡Ella se escapó para buscarte, salió sin que nos diéramos cuenta!.

Ron intentó tranquilizarse un momento y dejó de mirar los ojos de la chica que en esos momentos le dirigía una mirada furiosa.

-En cualquier caso debisteis vigilarla.

-¡Y tú no deberías haber desaparecido así!.

-¿Insinúas que es culpa mía que se haya escapado?- exclamó Ron comenzando a enfurecerse.

-¡Yo no estoy insinuando nada, eres tú el que lo malinterpreta todo!- chilló Hermione.

-Ah, claro, ¡ahora soy yo el que lo ha malinterpretado, el que lo ha hecho mal, ¿no!- respondió hastiado.

-¡Qué dices!.

-¡Lo que oyes, ¡Siempre soy yo el que lo hace todo mal¡, y siempre eres tú la perfecta, la que lo resuelve todo, ¿verdad?.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomar por el rostro de Hermione.

-Eso no es justo, Ron.

-¡Claro que lo es, porque es lo que piensas, lo que siempre has pensado- comenzó a sollozar Ron- por eso preferiste a Harry, ¡él era mejor que yo, ¡el que nos salvaría a todos, ¡y por eso prefieres ahora a Krum!.

-Ron, estás malinterpretándolo todo, no es así- dijo Hermione llorando intentando acercarse a Ron.

-¡No me toques!- exclamó Ron apartándola- desaparece de mi vida, ¡vete con él, ¡déjame en paz!.

Ron se volvió, hastiado, intentando retener las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos.

Hermione se quedó de pie, sollozando y sin saber qué decir.

Pero el muchacho, no había dado siquiera dos pasos cuando tropezó con alguien.

-Disculpe- repuso, sin embargo, el desconocido no le respondió. Ron sintió la punta de un revólver sobre su estómago, y unos ojos encolerizados mirándole directamente.

El chico levantó los brazos y miró asustado al hombre que lo apuntaba con aquella pistola amenazante.

Hermione gritó por detrás y se acercó a él corriendo.

-Dile a tu amiga que no se acerque o le volaré los sesos, ¿entendido?- susurró el desconocido mirando nervioso a Hermione.

Ron asintió y le gritó a la muchacha:

-¡Quieta no te acerques!.

Hermione dudó por unos instantes y se quedó quieta.

Ron se volvió hacia el desconocido.

-No le hagas daño a ella, por favor, te daré lo que quieras, dinero, joyas- dijo al ver cómo la mirada del hombre pasaba de su cartera que asomaba por el bolsillo de su pantalón, hasta el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

De repente, Hermione se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su túnica, buscando la varita.

Pero el ladrón fue más rápido. La apuntó con el revólver.

-¡Noooooooo!- chilló Ron lanzándose contra él.

Un disparo quebró el inquietante silencio que reinaba en la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Has oído eso, Harry?- preguntó la pequeña Eve mirando preocupada al fantasma.

-Si, lo he oído- respondió Harry nervioso- ¿de dónde ha venido?.

-Creo que de detrás de ese edificio- respondió la niña señalando hacia la derecha, a un edificio grande y muy antiguo.

-Muy bien, allí vamos.

-¡Eh, espera, Harry, mira abajo- exclamó Eve sonriente- ¡Es papá!.

En efecto, Draco Malfoy, acompañado de Neville Longbottom, se dirigía corriendo hacia el lugar donde se había oído el disparo.

-Déjame bajar- pidió la niña.

-Muy bien, pero tendré que dejarte un poco más adelante, recuerda que ellos no deben verme.

Harry remontó el vuelo rápidamente y bajó hacia el callejón más cercano a dónde se encontraban Draco y Neville, y depositó a la niña en la esquina.

-Bueno, ya te dejo donde debes estar, ahora tengo que irme- repuso Harry.

-¿Adónde?.

-Ya sabes que no puedo decírtelo.

La niña suspiró resignada.

-Pero volverás, ¿verdad?.

Harry miró entristecido a la niña y asintió intentando tranquilizarla. Sonrió.

-Claro que sí.

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa, convencida y se despidió del fantasma, que desapareció con un ¡pop! Dejándola sola en aquel callejón.

Poco a poco, Eve logró captar las voces de su padre y de Neville que se acercaban rápidamente hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-¡Date prisa, Neville, ¡Eve podría estar allí!.

-Tranquilízate, puede que no sea Eve, seguro que no le ha pasado nada.

-Por dios, lleva más de dos horas desaparecida, ¡no me digas que me tranquilice!.

Eve distinguió por fin la figura de su padre que pasaba de largo el callejón. Salió a la carrera y lo llamó:

-¡Papiiiiiii!.

Draco se volvió precipitadamente y se acercó corriendo hacia ella y estrechándola en sus brazos. Un abrazo cargado de preocupación y cariño.

-¡Oh! Eve, estás a salvo, estaba muy preocupado.

Draco miró a su hija y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-No llores, papi, ya estoy aquí- susurró la niña acariciándole las mejillas. Draco le besó la mano.

-Cariño, tienes que prometerme que no vas a volver a escaparte, ¿Vale?.

Eve sonrió y asintió.

-Lo siento, sólo quería encontrar al tío Ron.

Neville se acercó a Draco y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Aún tenemos que encontrar a Hermione.

Draco asintió.

-Papi, antes he escuchado un disparo detrás de aquel edificio- dijo Eve señalando a su espalda- ¿crees que le ha pasado algo a la tita Hermione?.

Neville y Draco se miraron preocupados.

-Tranquila cariño, seguro que están bien, vamos a ver si la encontramos.

Draco, Neville e Eve salieron del callejón y se apresuraron a llegar al lugar donde les había señalado la niña. Neville miró a Draco y dijo en voz baja:

-Será mejor que vaya yo delante, puede que no nos guste lo que vayamos a encontrar.

Draco asintió y tomó en brazos a la niña. Neville se apresuró por delante de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, papi?- preguntó la niña preocupada- ¿Por qué se va?.

-No pasa nada, Eve, el tío Neville ha ido a asegurarse de que no ocurre nada malo.

Observaron cómo llegaba Neville a la esquina del edificio y cómo por un momento se detenía, mirando la escena horrorizado.

-¡Draco, ¡hay que llamar a una ambulancia!- exclamó Neville adentrándose en el callejón.

Draco salió corriendo hacia la esquina en la que había desaparecido su amigo y se detuvo nada más llegar. Nunca podría olvidar la escena que presenció en aquel momento.

Eve comenzó a sollozar y se abrazó llorando a su padre. Neville se arrodilló en el suelo, intentando calmar a Hermione.

Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo de rodillas, sosteniendo a Ron en sus brazos. La sangre brotaba de su mano que estaba apoyada suavemente sobre el pecho de Ron.

-Hermione, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital- susurró Neville intentando tranquilizarla.

-Intentó protegerme- susurró Hermione mirando el rostro de Ron, más blanco que la cera y cuyos ojos estaban cerrados, y lo acarició suavemente con las mejillas.

-Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo, Hermione- volvió a insistir Neville.

Pero Hermione no le miraba. Se quedó en el suelo, sollozando, sosteniendo al amor de su vida en los brazos. Y lloró, lloró amargamente por no haberse dado cuenta antes, de lo que él la quería. Suplicando por dentro, que se recuperase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba en un rincón oscuro, dónde apenas veía nada, sin luz alguna. Apenas era capaz de distinguir su propio cuerpo. Intentó mirar sus manos, pero la oscuridad le cegaba.

-¿Hola?- preguntó dubitativo al vacío.

No recordaba cómo había llegado allí, ni lo que había hecho anteriormente. Era como si todos sus recuerdos hubieran desaparecido. Únicamente sentía dolor, un dolor intenso y agudo en las costillas.

Caminó unos pasos, pero apenas hubo dado unos pocos cayó al suelo derrotado y cansado. El dolor comenzaba a incrementarse. Se agarró el pecho con fuerza.

Sentía cómo le faltaba el aire, cómo comenzaba a latirle el corazón fuertemente en el pecho.

De repente, una luz cegadora surgió de improviso sobre su cabeza. La luz inundó la estancia. A medida que se acercaba, la luz lo inundaba y el calor comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo, calmándole.

Se levantó con cuidado y se fue acercando poco a poco, como atraído hacia ella.

De repente, oyó una voz a su espalda:

-Ron, no vayas.

Aquella voz era conocida. Se dio la vuelta y miró a la persona que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Casi no creyó lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

-¿Harry?.

Este asintió.

-Ron, aún no es tu hora, debes vivir.

-¿Por qué?.

-Ella te necesita.

De repente se proyectó en su mente la imagen de una muchacha de pelo castaño. Sostenía su mano fuertemente mientras lloraba y le suplicaba que no se marchara. Hermione le pedía que no se fuera, que se quedara con él.

-No es a mi a quién quiere, si no a Krum, eso no es real- susurró Ron resignado.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Es a ti a quién espera, no a Krum- susurró alzando una mano hacia él- no la dejes sola.

Ron miró dubitativo a su amigo, el cual le sonreía con cariño y confianza, la misma sonrisa que había contemplado durante largos años de amistad en la escuela.

-¿Por qué haces esto, tú también la quieres- preguntó Ron apenado.

Harry bajó la vista un momento, sus ojos se entristecieron, pero al momento volvió a mirar a su amigo decidido y respondió:

-Siempre la querré, pero eres tú la persona que puede hacerla feliz.

Ron lo miró inseguro y preguntándose si debía aceptar lo que su amigo le decía.

-No la abandones- suplicó finalmente Harry, aún con la mano alzada, decidido y confiado de cambiar las cosas a cómo sabía que debían haber sido siempre.

Ron miró a su amigo a los ojos, alzó también su mano y la estrechó.

Al momento la sala desapareció.

Abrió los ojos y sintió el tacto de una mano cerrarse sobre la suya. Estaba tumbado en la cama de un hospital. Su torso estaba rodeado de vendas, algunas ya empapadas en sangre. Volvió a sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho al moverse.

De repente, la mano que aferraba las suyas le apretó con más fuerza y se encontró frente a Hermione, que le sonreía abiertamente y cuyos ojos dejaban escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Estás a salvo- susurró la chica acariciando con la mano su mejilla.

Ron levantó una mano y aferró la suya con suavidad. Hermione comenzó a llorar y posó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ron. Este la acarició suavemente y le susurró:

-No llores.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar sus ojos. Ron levantó una mano y le secó las lágrimas con ternura.

-Por favor, no te vayas nunca.

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad, mirando con dulzura a Ron y se acercó aún más a su rostro, buscando sus labios.

-No me iré.

Y le besó tiernamente. Un beso soñado y anhelado por ambos.

Se abrazaron, deseando no separarse más. Ron miró al techo, esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad, la felicidad que finalmente había conseguido, la que había esperado tanto tiempo y susurró unas palabras a su amigo, donde quiera que estuviese:

-Gracias, Harry.

**Una semana después...**

El timbre de una puerta comenzó a sonar, estrepitosamente.

-¡Draco, abre cariño, que estoy muy ocupada.

Draco Malfoy dejó el periódico a un lado y se levantó del sofá para abrir la puerta. En el rellano estaba Ron y Hermione sonrientes. Ron se sujetaba fuertemente a Hermione.

-¡Eh! ¡Qué sorpresa, pasad, no sabíamos que hoy te daban el alta- dijo Draco sonriente estrechando la mano de Ron- Ginny, mira quién ha venido.

-¡Ron, ¡Hermione!- exclamó Ginny contenta saliendo de la cocina y recibiéndoles- nos teníais que haber avisado, habríamos ido a buscaros.

-No hacía falta, hermanita- susurró Ron.

Los cuatro pasaron al comedor y Ron se sentó con dificultad en el sofá con ayuda de Hermione y Draco.

-No me tratéis como a un inválido, aún puedo valerme por mí mismo- dijo Ron un tanto ofendido.

-Tienes que cuidarte ya lo sabes- dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado.

De repente la pequeña Eve llegó corriendo a la sala.

-¡Tío Ron, ¡Tita Hermione!- exclamó abalanzándose sobre ellos.

Ron dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

-¡Uy, lo siento, tío- se disculpó la niña al instante.

-Eve, ya te dije que llevaras cuidado, el tío Ron todavía no puede hacer movimientos bruscos- le regañó Draco.

-Dejad tranquila a la niña- la defendió Ron abrazándola con cariño.

-¿Qué le han dicho los médicos?- se interesó Ginny.

-Dicen que ha tenido mucha suerte- explicó Hermione- la bala casi rozó el corazón, así que deberá guardar reposo durante un tiempo, y nada de movimientos bruscos ya lo sabes, lo que significa que nada de Quidditch- añadió dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia.

Ron bajó la vista resignado.

De repente volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-¡Yo voy!- exclamó Eve contenta.

Se levantó rápidamente del sofá y abrió la puerta. Al otro lado estaban Neville y Luna, ambos muy sonrientes y cogidos de la mano. Entraron y se sentaron con ellos.

-Tienes buen aspecto, Ron- dijo Neville dándole una palmadita de ánimo en el hombro.

-Gracias.

-¿A qué viene esta visita, no os esperábamos- preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-Bueno, veréis...- empezó a decir Neville mientras se ruborizaba hasta las orejas.

Luna sonrió y siguió hablando por él mientras le cogía las manos.

-Neville y yo vamos a casarnos- anunció.

Los demás estallaron en felicitaciones y en carcajadas.

-¡Qué calladito te lo tenías, tío!- se burló Ron dándole un codazo a Neville, pero al hacerlo le dolió el pecho- ¡Ay!.

-Te lo mereces- dijo Neville burlón.

-¿Cuándo será?- preguntó Hermione.

-Para el verano- dijo Luna sonriente, se la veía radiante ese día.

Ginny y Hermione la miraron sonrientes, esta última se acercó a su pareja.

-Dentro de un tiempo también nos tocará a nosotros, ¿no?- repuso pícara.

El rostro de Ron se tornó tan rojo como su pelo.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con Krum, pensé que te había pedido matrimonio- dijo Draco.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero Hermione le tranquilizó con la mirada.

-Ya hemos aclarado las cosas, vino a ver a Ron al hospital.

Ron hizo un gesto de hastío pero Hermione le ignoró y prosiguió:

-Me había pedido que nos casáramos, pero yo le rechacé el día de mi graduación y cuando vino a verlo, me dijo que volvía a Bulgaria- dijo esto último algo entristecida.

-¿Y dónde trabajarás entonces, creí que te marcharías a Bulgaria- preguntó Ginny.

-Bueno, el ministerio de Magia de Londres me ha ofrecido un puesto- dijo mirando a Ron cariñosamente y cogiéndole la mano- y pienso aceptarlo.

-Enhorabuena- respondió Neville.

-Echaré de menos a Viktor, también me hubiera gustado viajar a Bulgaria- repuso Hermione.

Ron le fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya estás tú pensando mal- suspiró Hermione cansada mirándole.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el muchacho cambió su gesto y sonrió. Se abrazó a Hermione y la besó.

Los demás los miraron un tanto incómodos.

-¡Eh, parad el carro, tortolitos- les interrumpió Luna, que abrazaba a la pequeña Eve y le tapaba los ojos- Que hay menores delante.

Ron y Hermione se separaron, ambos ruborizados.

-Ginny, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Draco preocupado mirando a su mujer.

Ginny se frotaba el vientre con fuerza y se había puesto un poco blanca.

-No te preocupes, sólo me habrá sentado mal algo- le tranquilizó.

-Pero estás blanca, cariño, ¿no quieres que vayamos al hospital?- propuso aún más preocupado.

-En serio, estoy bien, esto es normal en mi estado- repuso divertida mirando a su marido y recalcando las últimas palabras.

Draco abrió sorprendido los ojos.

-¿No querrás decir que..?- empezó a decir Draco, muy sorprendido.

Ginny sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me enteré ayer, cuando fui al médico, estoy embarazada de dos semanas- informó.

Los demás estallaron en aplausos y hurras. Draco abrazó a su mujer y la besó.

-¿Has oído eso, Eve, ¡vas a tener un hermanito!- exclamó Luna que sostenía a la pequeña en los brazos.

Pero la niña no sonrió, se bajó de los brazos de Luna y subió las escaleras corriendo.

-¿Por qué se ha puesto así?- preguntó Draco extrañado.

Ginny suspiró resignada.

-Ahora iré a hablar con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Eve subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, muy pensativa.

De repente, Harry se materializó ante ella. La niña sonrió.

-¡Harry, ¡Sabía que vendrías!.

El fantasma sonrió y posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Te dije que volvería.

La niña sonrió y recordó lo que había sucedido unos momentos antes.

-¿Sabes lo de mi nuevo hermanito, verdad?- preguntó.

Harry asintió.

-¿Por qué has reaccionado así, ¿no te alegras?.

-¡Claro que me alegro, pero..- empezó a decir- es sólo que no me lo esperaba, pensaba que yo estaría sola.

-Pues entonces, más razón para alegrarse- dijo Harry sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Pero ya te tengo a ti, no me hace falta un hermanito- reclamó con inocencia.

Harry sonrió tristemente y acarició la cabeza de la niña.

-Eve, no puedo quedarme contigo siempre, tengo que irme.

-Pero siempre vuelves, siempre has vuelto.

-Sí, pero ahora, será distinto- respondió entristecido.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque ya no me dejan volver más.

La niña se entristeció y sollozó:

-¿Por qué, ¿por qué no te dejan volver?.

-Están enfadados conmigo, hice algo que no debía y creo que no me dejarán mucho tiempo allá arriba.

-¿Adónde vas a irte?- sollozó la pequeña- yo no quiero que te vayas.

El fantasma la abrazó y la consoló.

-Tranquila, aún así, no creo que tardemos mucho en vernos.

La niña lo miró extrañada.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que te ibas a otro sitio?.

El fantasma se llevó un dedo a los labios y sonrió.

-No seas curiosa, ni quieras saber más. Dentro de poco lo sabrás. Y creo que tus padres, sobre todo tu madre, van a tener mucho que ver en ello, y también tu nuevo hermanito.

Harry le guiñó un ojo y la pequeña sonrió.

-Ahora tengo que irme, Eve, pero espero que pronto nos veamos.

Eve y Harry se abrazaron cariñosamente y el fantasma plantó un beso en la frente de la pequeña. Unas lágrimas asomaron en los ojos de ella.

-Hasta siempre- susurró Harry y se desvaneció.

Eve se quedó contemplando el punto en el que Harry había desaparecido, intentando comprender las últimas palabras que le había dicho. No se percató de la presencia de otra persona en la puerta.

-Eve, cariño, ¿estás llorando?- su madre estaba mirándola desde el umbral, con expresión preocupada.

La pequeña se secó las lágrimas y sonrió a su madre.

-No es nada, mami.

Ginny se acercó, se sentó al lado de su hija y la abrazó.

-¿No te alegras de tener un hermanito, cariño, ¿por eso lloras?- preguntó preocupada.

-Claro que no, mami, ¡me encantaría tener un hermanito, pero.. ¿vais a quererme igual papá y tú, verdad?.

Ginny miró Eve a los ojos y sonrió aliviada.

-Por supuesto, cariño, tú eres la persona más importante para papá y para mí, y tu hermanito te querrá mucho, y tendrás que cuidarlo bien ¿eh?.

Eve se abrazó al vientre de su madre, comprendiendo al fin lo que Harry quería decir y asintió.

-Mami, si es un niño, ¿podemos llamarle Harry?.

Ginny miró a su hija sorprendida y esbozó una sonrisa tierna al tiempo que respondía:

-Harry se llamará.

**Fin**

_**Nota de la autora: **Historia terminada!. P.S: A los que les haya gustado, no me maten xfavor xD. Muchas gracias a mis dos seguidoras Hermlils y Biank Radcliffe, sin vuestro apoyo no hubiera seguido la historia, habéis estado al pie del cañón eh! Jejejeje. Y a mi amiga Sonia, que se que me lee aunque no pueda dejarme comentario... Muchas gracias wapisima, eres la mejor! Y Te quiero muxo! (sin pensar mal eh xD). Bsitos y XAUUUUU!._


	4. Epílogo

_**Nota de la autora: **Bueno! Y ahora si, después de unas buenas vacaciones, (que nunca deberían acabarse U.U), aquí vuelvo al trabajo!. Lo primero, perdonad porque hubo una confusión, en un principio este epílogo era ya para terminar, pero por alguna razón no subió entero ¬¬, vaya una paginita, que no da más que problemas. Ahora si, esperemos que podáis leerlo, ya para concluir. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado esta historia, y muchas muchísimas gracias a la gente que la ha seguido y que ha disfrutado con ella. Mis ánimos y mi afán por escribir no serían lo mismo sin vuestros geniales reviews :D. Muchos besos a todos! Byes!._

"_Epílogo"_

_**8 meses después...**_

Finales de invierno...

Un reloj colgaba sobre la pared blanquecina de una sala iluminada por la brillante luz del mediodía. Las agujas marcaban las 12.

A esas horas, el hospital de San Mungo se encontraba, como casi siempre, en medio de un gran revuelo. Varias personas recorrían los largos pasillos hablando y conversando ajetreadamente, con las enfermeras, con los médicos.

Pero había una sala, una de las pocas salas en las que se respiraba la alegría y la emoción, en la que las personas charlaban animadamente y se encontraban sentadas, muchas también en silencio, tranquilas y relajadas. La felicidad reinaba en el ambiente.

En aquella sala en concreto, sentado en una silla, pegada a la pared, con la boca abierta y la cabeza a un lado, Draco Malfoy dormía plácidamente, sin ser consciente de la animación que predominaba a su alrededor.

Había pasado prácticamente toda la noche en vela, vigilando el estado en que se encontraba su mujer, que se encontraba tras la puerta cerrada a su lado en la pared. Pero, sin embargo, al llegar la madrugada, el sueño le había vencido irremediablemente.

Una niña pequeña muy parecida a él, que hacía apenas dos meses había cumplido los 5 años, corría al fondo del pasillo, acercándose a su padre.

Sonrió contenta y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Draco.

-¡Papá¡Papá¡Despierta!- exclamó zarandeándolo bruscamente.

Draco se despertó sobresaltado, mirando a un lado y a otro medio dormido.

-¿Qué pasa¿Ha ocurrido algo¿está bien tu madre?- preguntó rápidamente, con los ojos como platos sujetando a su hija por los hombros.

-Tranquilo, Draco, Ginny está perfectamente- informó la voz de una persona que se acercaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Lo acompañaba una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos vivos. Ambos portaban dos alianzas idénticas cada uno en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

-El tío Ron y la tía Hermione han venido a ver a mamá- dijo la niña sonriendo a su padre.

Draco se incorporó soñoliento y se desperezó bostezando.

-Una noche dura¿eh?- bromeó Ron observándolo divertido.

-Ni te lo imaginas- respondió Draco acercándose hacia la puerta y asiendo el pomo con suavidad- no hagáis mucho ruido, puede que esté durmiendo.

Los cuatro entraron en silencio por la puerta y la cerraron tras de sí. Estaban en una sala muy iluminada, con la ventana entreabierta. Una cama con cortinas se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Sobre ella había una muchacha sentada. El largo cabello rojizo se encontraba apartado hacia los lados, sus ojos mostraban un brillo de intensa felicidad y tranquilidad, aunque su rostro denotaba cansancio.

Al verlos, Ginny les sonrió con dulzura acentuando más aquel brillo. En sus brazos portaba un bebé que dormía plácidamente ajeno a la llegada de aquellos nuevos visitantes.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?- preguntó Draco acercándose hacia su esposa y besándola suavemente en los labios.

-Un poco cansada, pero mejor- susurró suavemente- no hables muy alto o vas a despertarle.

Draco miró con dulzura al bebé y plantó un beso suave en la frente.

Ahí donde le había besado su padre, el pequeño mostraba una pequeña señal, un poco más oscura que el resto de la piel.

De repente el bebé se despertó y empezó a llorar amargamente.

-Shhh tranquilo cariño, ey, no pasa nada- susurró Ginny dulcemente meciendo a su hijo.

-Vaya¡qué bien le caes a tu hijo!- exclamó Ron palmeando la espalda a su cuñado con un tono de sarcasmo. Draco le fulminó con la mirada.

-No es nada personal, cariño- lo tranquilizó Ginny- tiene algo raro en la frente, antes le rocé y también lloró.

El bebé ahora tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba ensimismado y con cierta curiosidad a los visitantes.

-¡Qué espabilado es, y apenas tiene unos días- exclamó Hermione acercándose al bebe y observándole ensimismada- ¿Verdad que es precioso, Ron?- preguntó sonriente volviéndose a su marido.

Este se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, un tanto nervioso.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que Hermione ya comienza a mostrar su instinto maternal¿no?- susurró Draco con una sonrisita mirando a su cuñado.

Ron tragó saliva, preocupado y desvió la vista.

-Fíjate, tiene la naricita de Ginny y vaya... ¡qué ojos más extraños!- exclamó Hermione.

Draco, Ron e Eve se acercaron a mirar. El pequeño tenía los ojos rasgados y aunque todavía no podía definirse muy bien el color, un brillo esmeralda se acentuaba cuando la luz del sol los iluminaba.

-Uhmmm.. qué raro- susurró Draco extrañado- en mi familia nadie que yo sepa tiene los ojos verdes.

La pequeña Eve sonrió complacida. Ella era la única que sabía en realidad lo que aquello significaba, al igual que la marca de la frente. Ambos se parecían más de lo que ella habría esperado.

-Bueno, cariño, ya se sabe, hay gente que a primera vista tiene los ojos azules y bien mirado de otra manera los tiene verdes- informó Ginny convencida.

-Si, y además personalmente pienso que va a tener unos ojos preciosos¿a que si, chiquitín?- susurró Hermione con voz dulce acariciando la barbilla del bebé por debajo de los labios.

El niño esbozó una sonrisa alegre y soltó una carcajada.

-Ejem, pues parece que se le dan muy bien los bebés, si- confirmó Draco sonriente dando un codazo a Ron.

Su cuñado lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Para ya¿quieres?.

Draco sonrió y volvió a mirar a su mujer.

-¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo, cariño?- preguntó.

Ginny dudó un momento. Pasó lentamente la mirada de su marido a su hija Eve. La pequeña le había pedido ya hacía tiempo que le pusiera un nombre en concreto al bebé si resultaba ser niño, y ella no había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho. No supo por qué en aquel momento, pero parecía muy importante para su hija llamarlo así. Entonces sin más rodeos, sonrió a Eve y contestó:

-Harry- Ginny miró a su hijo dulcemente y prosiguió- se llamará Harry.

Aunque sorprendidos, los demás ocupantes de la sala sonrieron observando a Ginny y al pequeño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**12 años después... **_

1 de septiembre... Londres

-¡Harry¡Harry, venga, vamos a llegar tarde- llamó la voz de una muchacha que llamaba con suavidad a la puerta.

Un chico de unos 12 años se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama. Tenía el pelo rojizo y alborotado, las pecas características de la familia de su madre adornaban su rostro de piel clara.

Con un gesto malhumorado, cogió la almohada y escondió la cabeza bajo ella, tratando de alejar los horribles gritos que procedían del otro lado de su puerta.

-¡Harry¡si no te levantas pronto, te juro que echo la puerta abajo!- amenazó otra vez la voz de la muchacha, esta vez subiendo ligeramente el tono.

El chico apartó la almohada hastiado y abrió los ojos. Unos ojos rasgados y de color esmeralda. Su nariz era fina y pequeña igual que la de su madre, los labios finos y delgados eran muy parecidos a los de su padre al igual que la barbilla.

Se incorporó con brusquedad y se desperezó bostezando.

-¿Estás despierto ya o no?- volvió a decir la voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Que si, pesada!- exclamó malhumorado Harry rascándose la frente con suavidad. Ahí dónde sus dedos le rozaban, podía verse una delgada mancha de un color algo más oscuro que su piel y que le picaba con bastante frecuencia.

El muchacho echó las sábanas a un lado, se levantó, se puso las zapatillas y se acercó a abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado, una muchacha alta, de ojos grises y cabello largo, de color rubio rojizo, se encontraba apoyada en la pared del pasillo. Llevaba algo en las manos y movía el pie, impaciente. Tendría unos 16 años y en apenas un mes cumpliría la mayoría de edad. Llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts y una insignia de 'Premio Anual' sobre el pecho. Los colores amarillo y escarlata y el escudo de la casa Gryffindor lo adornaban.

-Ya era hora- le espetó malhumorada- te quiero en 5 minutos abajo¿de acuerdo?- le dijo apuntándole con un dedo amenazante.

-Que si, que voy enseguida- susurró cansinamente.

La muchacha depositó el uniforme de Gryffindor en sus manos, el sombrero y los zapatos.

-No me des la razón como a los tontos, hermanito, o te las verás conmigo- susurró fulminándolo con la mirada. En el fondo Harry sabía que aquello no era más que un farol y con el tiempo le había perdido el miedo.

-¿Ah si?- susurró con una sonrisita- ¿en serio?.

Inmediatamente Eve se lanzó sobre su hermano, con una rapidez encomiable, lo tiró sobre la cama de espaldas y le sujetó el brazo por detrás. El uniforme y las cosas de Hogwarts cayeron al suelo, a su lado.

-¡Ay¡para¡me estás haciendo daño!- se quejó Harry intentando soltarse.

-Ahora ya no eres tan valiente¿eh?- se burló Eve.

De repente, algo se abalanzó sobre la chica, tirándola hacia un lado. Harry se soltó, se abalanzó sobre su hermana, y su 'salvadora' también.

-¡No te atevas a pegadle a mi hedmano!- exclamó la recién llegada. Era la hermana pequeña de Eve y Harry, se llamaba Molly y era el vivo retrato de su madre, salvo por la sonrisa mellada.

-Ya no eres tan valiente¿eh hermanita?- susurró Harry divertido.

-¡Basta ya, enanos!- gritó Eve intentando soltarse.

-¿Qué jaleo es este?- susurró una segunda voz en la habitación.

Los niños miraron hacia la puerta, liberando a Eve y haciéndose a un lado.

La madre de los chicos, Ginny Weasley, los miraba seriamente, con los brazos en jarras y con un gesto de enfado. Su abultada tripa relucía por debajo de su ancho vestido.

-Ha empezado ella- susurró Harry señalando a su hermana mayor. Ésta lo miró mal y cuando fue a protestar su madre la interrumpió.

-Chicos, portaros bien anda, no quiero tener que enfadarme con vosotros el primer día de clase- dijo Ginny bajando los brazos y quitando el gesto de enfado.

-Pero...- protestó Eve.

-Nada de peros, Eve, tú eres la mayor y la que tiene que dar ejemplo- señaló Ginny- y ahora coge a tu hermana y bajad al salón, vuestro padre os está esperando.

Dicho esto, Eve cogió a su hermana pequeña en brazos, aunque ésta se resistió bastante, y ambas bajaron por las escaleras.

Harry se dio la vuelta y recogió sus cosas para empezar a vestirse, pero su madre lo llamó de nuevo.

-Y tú no te creas que te has librado, jovencito- le reprendió señalándolo con el dedo- porque si vuelvo a recibir otra carta diciéndome que has vuelto a meterte en líos en clase te mandaré de vuelta a casa¿entendido?.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, algo nervioso. Su madre podía ser muy convincente cuando quería.

Ginny Weasley se volvió y desapareció por el umbral de la escalera.

Harry se desvistió rápidamente, se puso el uniforme y la túnica de Hogwarts y bajó a desayunar.

Cogió unas tostadas y dos bollos para el camino y se encaminó hacia la entrada. En el umbral le esperaba su familia, su hermana Eve que tenía cogida en brazos a la pequeña Molly y su padre, que sujetaba a su madre de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar los peldaños de la escalera del porche.

Con un último vistazo a su casa, Harry se dio la vuelta y salió al exterior dispuesto a empezar otro nuevo curso de su vida, dirigiéndose a la estación de King Cross.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en un rincón de la estación, un niño de unos 12 años, de cabello rubio, cara redonda y ojos saltones, buscaba en la lejanía esperando encontrar algo o a alguien.

Llevaba en la mano una tortuga, que se movía nerviosa intentando escapar.

-Shhh, estate quieta, Trevor- susurró el muchacho tratando de calmar a su mascota.

La tortuga luchaba desesperadamente por deshacerse del abrazo de su dueño y corretear libre por la estación, igual que su antecesora.

-Cariño¿no deberías estar subiendo ya al tren?- preguntó su madre impaciente.

La mujer, de cabello rubio y ojos saltones, iguales a los suyos, se acercó a su lado, llevando en la mano a su hermano pequeño, Casey, que era el vivo retrato de su padre y no contaría más de 7 años.

-Estoy buscando a Harry, mamá, aún no ha llegado.

-¡Luna!- su padre se acercó desde uno de los vagones del tren, llevaba puesta una túnica larga y elegante- ¿estás segura de que podrás manejarte sola aquí en Londres con el pequeño?

Su mujer sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Neville, más bien deberías preocuparte de tu hijo, está muy distraído desde que llegamos- informó Luna.

El hombre se paró a observar al muchacho, que miraba a la lejanía como buscando a alguien.

-Hijo¿dónde está Trevor?- preguntó algo desconcertado.

El muchacho había dejado caer las manos un segundo y su tortuga había desaparecido.

-¡Oh no, Trevor!- exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Tal para cual- susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger se acercaban hacia ellos por la estación. Ron llevaba de la mano a su hija, Abby, que había cumplido los 11 años y empezaba su primer curso en Hogwarts, y Hermione empujaba un carricoche, donde dos niños de pocos meses dormían plácidamente, los dos pelirrojos y muy pecosos como su padre.

Ron estrechó la mano de Neville y Luna fue a abrazar a Hermione.

-¡Vaya, qué mayores están ya Rob y Dan!- exclamó Luna observando a los gemelos.

-Si, el tiempo vuela- afirmó Ron con nostalgia.

-Y la pequeña Abby¿empiezas este curso verdad?- preguntó Neville amablemente sonriendo a la niña.

Abby asintió tímidamente.

Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, muchas pecas y los ojos vivos y de mirada inteligente como los de su madre.

-¿Dónde están Ginny y Draco?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Ya son casi las 11, se están retrasando bastante- puntualizó Ron.

El hijo de Neville dejó de buscar y se acercó nervioso a ellos preguntando:

-¿No veis por ahí a Trevor?- pasó la vista por todos hasta toparse con la de Abby, la chica sonrió y él se ruborizó hasta las orejas- Ho.. Hola- saludó tímidamente.

Pero, desgraciadamente, algo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Terence!- gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

El chico saltó sobresaltado, tropezó y casi cayó contra el suelo. Se sujetó el pecho intentando reducir su respiración a un ritmo normal y se volvió.

Harry le sonreía abiertamente. Ambos eran compañeros en Gryffindor y muy buenos amigos.

-Me parece que se te ha perdido esto- el muchacho tenía a Trevor en sus manos.

-¡Trevor, por fin...- suspiró tendiéndole la mano para cogerla.

Harry miró a su alrededor, saludó con un gesto a los padres de Terence y a sus tíos y se fijó en Abby. Rápidamente pasó la mirada de la niña a su amigo y sonrió burlonamente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... interesante.

Terence enrojeció hasta las orejas y le dio la espalda a su amigo.

Detrás de Harry, venían Draco, Ginny, Eve y Molly. Los demás se reunieron con los recién llegados y se saludaron.

-Toda la familia reunida, cómo debía haber sido siempre- dijo Ginny sonriendo a su marido y cogiéndolo del brazo.

-Y cómo será por mucho tiempo más- prosiguió Hermione mirando la abultada tripa de su cuñada- ¿Cuando sales de cuentas?.

-Dentro de dos semanas, aunque quién sabe- añadió con una sonrisa- yo ya empiezo a sentir molestias.

Draco miró asustado a su mujer y la sujetó por los brazos. Hermione y Ginny rieron a carcajadas.

-Tranquilo, cariño, era broma- susurró Ginny.

Draco suspiró aliviado y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-No me des esos sustos, por favor.

Los demás rieron animadamente observándolos.

De repente, Eve se acercó a su padre, dejó a Molly en el suelo y exclamó señalando hacia sus espaldas.

-¡Ahí llegan los demás!.

El grupo se volvió a mirar.

Acercándose hacia ellos por el andén, se encontraba el resto de la familia Weasley.

Los patriarcas, Arthur y Molly, llegaban cogidos de la mano, tan inseparables como siempre. Ambos estaban retirados y vivían aún en la Madriguera. El paso del tiempo y la vejez habían hecho buena cuenta de ellos, pero en aquel instante rebosaban felicidad mientras se acercaban y saludaban a sus nietos.

Pero no venían sólos. Tres parejas los acompañaban, y con ellos sus hijos.

A su lado, Bill y Fleur sonreían mientras se acercaban a ellos. Bill seguía trabajando para el ministerio y Fleur, como una esposa tradicional, se encargaba de la casa y los niños. A su lado se encontraban sus dos hijos. Danielle de 17 años, que cursaba su séptimo curso en Hogwarts, era compañera de clase de Evelinne; y Gabriel, de 8 años, un chico alto, era el vivo retrato de su padre antes del ataque de Greyback.

También los acompañaban, por supuesto no podían faltar, los gemelos Fred y George, con sus respectivas parejas. Fred iba de la mano de Angelina Johnson, su gran amor de juventud, con la que había terminado casándose, y seguía encargándose de la tienda junto a su hermano George, que estaba casado con Alicia Spinnet. Alicia se encargaba de la casa y ayudaba a su marido en la tienda cada vez que podía, pero Angelina no había pasado por alto su talento para el quiddicth y ahora entrenaba a uno de los mejores equipos del país. Desde que fuera capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor, aquella chica había demostrado su habilidad para el liderazgo en incontables ocasiones.

Las dos parejas se habían casado el mismo día en un 'doble' boda. Para nadie eran ya desconocidas las maneras de Fred y George de llamar la atención.

Había dos chicos a su lado. Conocidos como los sucesores de Fred y George en el colegio.

Greg, hijo de Fred y Angelina, tenía 14 años y era alto, muy parecido a su madre, de cabello oscuro, piel morena y ojos intensamente azules, como los de su padre. Era bastante atractivo y conocida era ya su fama entre el público femenino. Y Freud, hijo de George y Alicia, de la misma edad, tenía el cabello rubio rojizo, muchas pecas y unos ojos grandes y almendrados. Ambos formaban un dúo inseparable.

La familia se reunió y se saludó cariñosamente. Todos formaban un grupo característico en el andén y llamaban bastante la atención entre la multitud.

Molly Weasley se acercó a su hija y la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Oh, cariño¡estás muy flaca¿comes bien, mira que tienes que alimentarte, que viene una nueva vida en camino- dijo la señora Weasley rápidamente preocupada mirando a su hija.

-Estoy bien, mamá- la tranquilizó su hija.

-Y tú cuídala bien, Draco, no se te ocurra dejarla sola con Molly, esa niña es un torbellino- prosiguió la señora Weasley mirando a Draco seriamente.

-Descuide, señora Weasley- dijo Draco sonriendo y mirando tiernamente a su esposa.

Ron se acercó y abrazó a su madre.

-Mamá¿cómo está Charlie, hace tiempo que no sabemos de él- preguntó.

-Oh, cielo, está muy bien, ya sabes, anda con esa rumana de aquí para allá, me gustaría que sentase la cabeza y se casara, pero qué se le va a hacer- explicó la madre.

-Ese si que vive bien- interrumpió Fred.

-Y que lo digas, hermanito- prosiguió George acercándose hacia Ron.

-¿Y a vosotros cómo os va la tienda?- preguntó este a George.

-Genial, Ronnie, la demanda entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts crece cada segundo que pasamos aquí- respondió animadamente.

-Ajá, y cuando decimos segundos, lo decimos en serio, estos nuevos espías que hemos infiltrado en Hogwarts nos están patrocinando muy bien- prosiguió Fred señalando hacia un punto del andén.

Allí estaban sus hijos, Greg y Freud, con varios cachivaches de color chillón en las manos, rodeados por un grupo de alumnos de segundo curso.

-Vaya, vaya, de tal palo tal astilla- bromeó Ron mirando a sus hermanos.

Los gemelos sonrieron orgullosos.

-Yo también tengo una buena sucesora- intervino Hermione observando al grupito que se arremolinaba en torno al dúo y sonriendo a los gemelos.

Eve, con la insignia de prefecto en el pecho, se acercó lentamente hacia ellos. Rápidamente el grupito se disolvió, quedando solamente Freud y Greg a merced de su prima.

-Os pillé- dijo Eve señalándoles con un dedo amenazante.

Los chicos sonrieron maliciosamente y sacaron más cachivaches de los bolsillos.

-¿Y si te hacemos una oferta, prima?- preguntó Greg acercándose más hacia ella.

-¿Una oferta?- preguntó recelosa- ya estáis tramando algo¿eh?.

Los chicos sonrieron y se miraron entre sí.

-Oh, vamos, primita, seguro que te interesa nuestra oferta, tanto como te interesa alguien que yo me sé- susurró Freud maliciosamente señalando con la cabeza a un chico de pelo castaño que se encontraba sentado en el andén, con dos compañeros.

Eve se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-¿Cómo sabéis...!- empezó, pero rápidamente se contuvo y los miró seriamente- no pienso ceder a los chantajes, pequeños diablillos.

-¡Por dios¡cómo puedes pensar eso de nosotros!- exclamó Greg fingiendo cierta indignación.

La muchacha enarcó las cejas en gesto de desaprobación.

-Bueno, está bien, nos has pillado- reconoció Freud- pero ahora en serio, prima¿no te gustaría saber algo sobre los gustos de 'tu chico'?.

Eve los observó sorprendida.

-Saber cómo atraerlo, tenemos los métodos necesarios para ello- informó Greg.

-Pero, por el contrario- prosiguió Freud- si nos lo requisas todo, jamás sabrás lo que tienes que hacer.

Eve los miró dubitativa y sonrió.

-Está bien, pequeños diabliyos, lo pasaré por alto esta vez, pero antes... – comenzó a decir Eve- venga, dadme todos los trastos que lleváis encima.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, sonrientes.

-No, no, no... ese no era el trato, primita- dijo Greg.

-Ah si, si que lo es, y me vais a decir todo lo que quiero saber, si no queréis que le quite 20 puntos a Gryffindor.

Greg y Freud la miraron boquiabiertos.

-No eres capaz de quitarle 20 puntos a tu propia casa- vaciló Freud.

-Ponme a prueba- respondió Eve poniendo los brazos en cruz y mirándolos seriamente.

Los chicos se miraron y, finalmente, muy despacio y a su pesar, vaciaron sus bolsillos y se lo entregaron todo a la chica.

-Traidora- susurró Greg fulminándola con la mirada.

-Esperadme en el último vagón¿vale, voy enseguida- dijo Eve con una sonrisa alejándose cargada de cachivaches hacia Fred y George.

Se plantó frente a ellos, puso todos los trastos en manos de sus tíos y sonrió.

-No os preocupéis, seguro que llevan munición de sobra y esto sólo es una décima parte de lo que llevan en los baúles- afirmó sonriente.

-Hombre, de eso nos hemos encargado nosotros- respondió Fred sonriente.

Eve les guiñó un ojo a sus tíos, besó a su madre en la mejilla y se volvió caminando hacia la locomotora roja que esperaba para partir en unos minutos del andén.

-¡Espera, Eve!- gritó Danielle acercándose hacia ella. A medida que pasaba, todos los jóvenes del andén se quedaban mirándola boquiabiertos. La muchacha había heredado sin duda las artes de seducción de su madre. Sin embargo, esta pasó apartándose la melena rubia de forma elegante sin mirarles y se dirigió hacia su prima.

Eve se volvió y se la quedó mirando extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Regina- repuso seriamente- aún no ha llegado.

Eve buscó alrededor del andén¡¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de ella!. Pero, efectivamente, no había ni rastro de la muchacha en las cercanías del andén.

-¡Qué raro!- susurró extrañada- siempre suele ser muy puntual.

-¡Eve¡Danielle!- gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Eve se dio la vuelta y observó. Dos personas se acercaban caminando hacia el andén. Una muchacha vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts y los colores de Ravenclaw, de cabello castaño, pecas y piel clara las saludaba con la mano, sonriente. En su pecho brillaba también la insignia de Premio Anual. La acompañaba un hombre de mediana edad, alto, pelirrojo y con gafas. Miraba alrededor del andén, muy nervioso, como si temiera encontrarse con alguien. Caminaba unos pasos por detrás de la chica.

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde!- exclamó Eve acercándose hacia ellas- mi padre y yo pillamos atasco viniendo para acá.

El hombre llegó a la altura de las chicas, todavía nervioso y mirando de un lado a otro e hizo un ademán con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Hola, tío Percy- dijo Eve muy secamente, volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Danielle se limitó a sonreír tímidamente.

Regina observó detenidamente la escena. A través de sus gafas, sus ojos almendrados parecieron adquirir un brillo de resignación.

Percy Weasley, aún no había conseguido arreglarse con su familia, y a muchos de ellos les importaba poco el hecho de que este hubiera hecho una nueva vida por su cuenta sin hacerlos partícipes a ellos.

El tercer hijo de los Weasley se había casado, varios años antes, con Penélope Clearwater, su novia en Hogwarts. La muchacha, preocupada por el distanciamiento de Percy con su familia, había intentando muchas veces, en vano, que este contactará con ellos, lo que provocaba graves malentendidos y peleas con su obstinado marido.

Se habían divorciado apenas 5 años antes, y su hija Regina había ido a vivir con su madre a Londres, mientras que él vivía sólo en una localidad cercana. Su hija lo visitaba con mucha frecuencia en vacaciones.

Durante esos años, Penélope se había encargado de llevar a Regina a visitar a su familia paterna. Pero habían acudido solas.

Ahora, Percy Weasley se mostraba como una sombra de lo que antaño había sido. Un hombre gris y solitario, con la única compañía de su hija y volcado en su trabajo.

La señora Weasley, que se encontraba hablando animadamente con Luna y Ginny, levantó la vista y los vio. Sonrió a las muchachas y se acercó hacia ellos.

De inmediato, Percy, más nervioso de lo habitual, se despidió rapidamente de su hija:

-Cuídate y escribe¿de acuerdo?- dijo mirando hacia la señora Weasley y poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

Regina no quiso alargar más el sufrimiento de su padre y asintió con la cabeza. Lo besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

Inmediatamente, Percy se dio la vuelta, metió las manos en los bolsillos, y salió de allí, cabizbajo, sin mirar atrás.

La señora Weasley, que ya había llegado a la altura de sus nietas, miró apenada a su hijo, que se alejaba más y más deprisa del andén, hasta que dobló una esquina y desapareció.

Regina se acercó a la señora Weasley y la abrazó sonriente.

-Hola abuela- susurró- te echaba de menos.

La mujer, que hacía esfuerzos para reprimir las lágrimas, sonrió con dulzura a su nieta y cuando se apartaron, acarició su rostro cariñosamente con las manos.

-¡Qué guapa estás, hija!- exclamó contenta- ¿comes bien, te veo un poco delgada. ¿Cómo está tu madre?.

Regina sonrió acostumbrada ante la constante preocupación de su abuela por todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

-Muy bien, abuela, no te preocupes.

Regina volvió a abrazar a su abuela, y lo mismo hicieron Danielle e Eve.

De repente, la locomotora comenzó a echar humo, anunciando su salida del andén. Eve se separó de su abuela y se despidió:

-Tenemos que irnos, abuela, ya sale el tren.

La señora Weasley asintió con los ojos llorosos.

Regina, Danielle e Eve se despidieron de su abuela agitando los brazos y subieron al tren.

Arthur Weasley, que había observado detenidamente todo lo ocurrido desde la llegada de Percy, se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó por detrás, intentando reconfortarla. Incapaz de contener las lágrimas, la señora Weasley se puso a llorar, a la vez que sonreía a su marido, intentando tranquilizarlo.

El resto de la familia y Luna, cuyo marido acababa de subir al tren, se acercaron hacia ellos. Todos los muchachos habían subido para partir hacia Hogwarts.

Los alumnos comenzaron a asomarse por las ventanillas, para despedirse de sus familias.

La nueva generación de Weasleys al completo, acompañados por Terence, que sujetaba a Trevor teniendo cuidado de no dejarla caer, y Neville, que cuidaba a su vez de que su hijo no tropezara y cayera, se asomaron y los despidieron con la mano, mientras la roja locomotora arrancaba y abandonaba el andén.

La familia los despidió hasta que el tren tomó una curva y desapareció de su vista. Un nuevo curso comenzaba, una nueva vida. La nueva generación estaba en camino. Un nuevo trío, como antaño, habría de formarse, igual de sólido e inquebrantable que el anterior.

Mientras el resto de la familia caminaba dispuesta a salir del andén, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Luna se quedaron mirándose. La nostalgia de aquellos años que pasaron en Hogwarts se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos. Esos años quedaban ya muy lejanos para ellos, pero los recuerdos y la añoranza de aquel tiempo permanecerían para siempre en sus corazones.

Draco tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña Molly y cogió a su esposa de la mano. Hermione empujó el carrito de los gemelos, que seguían durmiendo tranquilamente ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y Luna cogió en brazos al pequeño Casey, y juntos caminaron lejos del andén, para continuar con sus vidas.

**Fin **


End file.
